Werewolves in Tokyo
by Crazy-Fairy
Summary: The F4 were brothers who came from a line of monarch family. Handsome, blueblooded, and wellmannered. But behind thoseflawlessness lies a dark secret which the family kept since time immemorial.
1. Mysterious Young Men

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters.

-

"**WEREWOLVES IN TOKYO"**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter One: **Mysterious Young Men

**-**

**-**

**London…**

-

Inside the club, four men were seated at the bar scanning the people around, mostly the ladies while drinking some wine, if one shall look closely, they would notice that the four men obviously came from a blue blood family, monarchy. Even though they clothe casually and they mingle with people, they always stood out, not only with their height but also with their aura as royal bloods, they could be recognized even if they were in the middle of a throng of people…just like this night, ladies eyed them lustfully and with longing…

They may look just like normal people in the eye of the crowd especially the adoring ladies, but their families have been keeping a secret since time immemorial, and it passed down to its generation… and from generation to generation their families' secrets were evolving as if it's being molded as time goes by…

The four good-looking young men were all brothers, even though they have similar dark secrets, they have different personalities… and their parents and other relatives tried their best to keep the families' secret intact; and if someone found out all they did was pay them or let their memories erased…luckily, only the men of the family would be burdened with the secret, if one might call it lucky? But that was more to worry about since the men of their family were quiet troublesome…

And tonight, at full moon, it didn't really help that they were allowed to roam the city, it's not like that they could be confine inside the manor's wall…

Before the full moon became visible, the four men spotted their 'target' for the night. No, they don't drink blood, but when they change it's more on their lustful side that they were satisfying… the four men's eyes glittered as they separated their way to follow their lady for the night…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**SOUJIROU**

-

He went out of the bar and followed the girl outside, he saw her fumbling with her car keys, he smirked, he needed to meet her fast, anytime soon, the full moon shall rise…

Soujirou walked toward the unsuspecting lady, "Hi babe," he greeted smoothly, sliding his hands over the car's hood as his other hand held unto the door trapping the girl inside his arms, "My name's Soujirou, what's yours?"

Seeing the handsome man in front of her, the girl smiled shyly as she tuck a hair at her ear, "Hi, I'm Jane."

"I've been watching you the moment you entered the club, you fascinated me and when I saw you left, I decided that I have to know you," he said with his sweet-silky voice, "Why leave so soon?"

Jane seemed quiet taken with this confident and charming guy not to mention that she was really flattered that she caught his attention, who would not be? It's foolish to ignore a guy like him, "I feel bored in there that was why I decided to leave," she said with a shrug.

"Care to leave with me?" Soujirou mused as he caresses Jane's cheek with his hand lightly.

Jane's eyes fluttered as she said, "Yes."

With that, Soujirou kissed her passionately as he started to push her inside the car, Jane crawled backwards with Soujirou looming above her body, Soujirou reclined the two seats in front to make some space. Jane fumbled on Soujirou's black trench coat as he fumbled on her blouse. As the car's door fully closed and they were both fully naked, Soujirou started moving on top of Jane as his hands pleasure her body everywhere. Jane was moaning and gasping with the sensations she was feeling as the full moon started to appear above the sky.

Soujirou smirked as the girl beneath him was clueless as what was being transpire, this was the fun part…

The car started to moist with their sweat and heavy breathing, Jane kept on gasping while her eyes was close… Soujirou on the other hand started to change, his hair getting longer, ears longer and pointed, his eyes became all black with silver oval shape in the middle (just like from the eyes of the cat's) his fangs started to grow, his skin color getting blackish-silvery and his hands being clawed, and his manhood getting bigger (ekk! I'm getting all shy and red as I write this stuff! Hehe, I get some idea as I watched underworld and you see the transformation of the guy there then there's some from other anime's, ne.). And most of all, he's getting wilder.

Jane frowned as she heard a growl that sounded un-human and as she opened her eyes, fear struck her, yes he still looked like the handsome-guy who approached her but he was different and scary, he looked so wild!

She screamed when he entered her fiercely, she practically loses her breath, he was so big and she felt blood trickle out of her intimate part. She was so scared and how she wished she would faint right that moment, though as scared as she was she couldn't still help from moaning faintly with his savage lovemaking as he kept caressing her body and thrusting inside her wildly. She tried to struggle and wriggle for the last time but it only kept him wilder.

Tears of pleasure and mostly pain made its way down her face as the new transformed Soujirou kept on satisfying his hunger. As he climaxed his clawed hand screeched on the girl's body.

He rest on top of her after he satisfied himself while making tiny bite marks on Jane's chest, and gradually his human form was returning as his beast one was satiated for the night of full moon.

As he looked at Jane, guilt and disappointment rushed through him, guilt because for the nth time his supposed-mate didn't make it, she died; Soujirou closed her lids with the palm of his hand, and disappointment because he thought she could be the one for him.

As he started to get up, he noticed the marks he unknowingly given her and the blood that trickled on her thighs, it was more than necessary.

With a shrug and a sigh, he covered her with her clothes and he started to leave after closing the car door.

As he walked away with his hands on his trench coats' pocket, he wondered how his brothers' were doing.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**RUI**

-

As the three left the club, Rui remained seated at his chair as he continued drinking his wine. He knew that anytime soon his other form would emerge. But he could wait for a while.

He looked up when a lady in red dress sat next to him, she looked at him with those charming eyes and she smiled seductively. "Alone?"

"Yeah."

This was always the good thing about being left alone at the bar, he didn't have to chase around, all he has to do was always wait and let the ladies make the first move.

"How come?"

Rui smiled charmingly, "I'm waiting for you, sweet one."

The lady laughed seductively, "I'm Belinda."

"I'm Rui," he said as he held his glass and instead of clinking it to Belinda's glass, he swiped it gently on her cleavage.

The lady gasped, "You're naughty," she smiled, "And I like that," she said as she inched closer and ended up between Rui's legs.

Rui quirked his brow, "Really, then how about this?" then he poured the wine on Belinda's expose breast until it traveled down her dress.

"Hmm…" Belinda scooted closer, "You got some style pretty boy, wait for me," she said as she walked toward the powder room to clean herself after she nibbled on Rui's earlobe.

Rui got up and followed Belinda to the powder room at the darker corner of the club in the hallway. As he got in, he locked the door. He saw Belinda washing the stain off of her dress with wet handkerchief.

"Oh, why did you come here?" Belinda asked as she noticed Rui standing not far away.

"I don't think you'll need your dress at the moment," he said not answering her question, he was taking his black trench coat off as he got nearer.

Belinda just watched and waited for Rui as she looked at him onto the mirror. She squeaked as he lifted her up the counter and lay her there, Rui took the edge of her dress and took it off of her and then her underwear followed.

Rui took in the sight he was seeing, as he saw many body of ladies before her that was why he was quiet used to naked women. As he took off his shirt before joining Belinda he felt that he's starting to transform.

Not long after he took his place on top of her, he transformed like the way Soujirou did, and Belinda's intended scream was caught in her throat as he kissed her deeply.

"Let me go, you beast!" Belinda shrieked. Her eyes widened as Rui didn't listen and he got wilder just like Soujirou.

And as he felt satisfied, his form went to normal as he was still gasping for breath, and just like Soujirou, he was having a guilt and disappointment. Covering the once seductive lady with her red dress before he left.

He draped his coat on his body as he left the club after he left the powder room.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AKIRA**

-

He was leaving the club from the backdoor when he heard some screams on the other end of the alleyway.

"Stay away from me you jerks!" the lady in black mini-skirt and black top yelled at the two drunken guys, her long blonde hair tangled from constant moving.

"C'mon baby, we just want to have some fun!"

"Yeah, you were so hot while you're dancing earlier."

Akira approached the trio with a smirk, he'll save the girl and then she would end up with him, how ironic, but if she's lucky, maybe she's whom he was waiting to come along. He shrugged.

"Hey fellas, what's up?" he asked, his hands inside his coat.

The girl sighed with relief as she saw him, "Please mister, help me!" she ran to him then hugged him tightly as if he was only the stable thing she could lean on.

"I suggest you two to leave her alone." He warned.

"Geez, you're no fun girly," the one guy said as they backed away, they knew that the mysterious guy's for real.

"Thank you, mister---"

"Akira. My name's Akira." He smiled indulgently.

"Thank you Akira," the girl looked at him, her big-blue eyes full of unshed tears.

"What's your name?"

"Shanie."

Akira nodded, "Well, Shanie, nice to meet you and goodnight," he started to walked away while whistling, counting in his mind from five to one.

He smirked when he was on one when the girl called him just as he expected.

"Akira, wait!" Shanie followed him and clung on his arms tightly.

"Anything you need?"

"Maybe you want to hook up with me." Her eyes twinkling with mischief, not knowing the danger she was getting herself into.

Akira raised his brow in amusement, "You want to be with me but you refuse those two?"

Shanie pouted, "I have the right to choose, and besides, you're definitely good looking and I'm sure delicious too."

"Well, it's your call cherie," with that he pounced on her and they tumbled on the ground.

Shanie shrieked with excitement, but after Akira's transformation, she was delighted no more.

When Akira got up from the ground, he was sharing the same expression the other two had, "Oh well, this can't be helped, sorry cherie and goodbye." He walked away as he whistled a lonely tune.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**TSUKASA**

-

Tsukasa got inside his black convertible after he left the club and his brothers. With all the four brothers, he was the most violent and vicious one, if those girls were alive after their lust subsided, they could maybe compare notes and they could tell that Soujirou, Akira, and Rui were far more gentle even in their wild moments than he was.

He was driving along the city now, his curly-hair dancing in the wind. Most of the time, he'd rather pick-up ladies who looked like they've been doing those sex stuff around for a while, he thought that maybe in that way, they would survive since they were used to being fuck.

He stopped at the next club he spotted, there were many ladies outside, probably trying to look for guys like him who was looking for women.

"Hey sweetie, nice car you got there," a short-strawberry-blonde-hair woman said as she leaned towards Tsukasa, her upper breast visible to his eyes. "And nice looks too, care to invite me."

Tsukasa took his dark glasses out, "I'm Tsukasa, get in."

The lady smiled, "I'm Sandy, and I'm sure we're gonna have a lot of fun." She jumped on his lap as she said that, straddling him.

"I'm sure we will…hopefully," Tsukasa mumbled as he got distracted from his driving but he kept his focus though.

As Tsukasa drove very fast, Sandy started unzipping his pants as she slipped between his thighs.

Tsukasa smirked as he kept on driving. He'll just let her play, he'll take his turn soon.

When they reached a deserted area, Tsukasa stopped the car, his curly hair started to grow and the transformation was taking its place. He even heard Sandy gasped, maybe she noticed the change in his manhood too.

Sandy looked up as she felt that something's changing and her eyes widened as she saw the new form of Tsukasa.

Tsukasa lifted Sandy onto his lap and started giving her pleasures as he pushed her back on the steering wheel, there was no need for him to change his position since the outcome have always been the same. Sandy on the other hand was so scared that she couldn't protest, she just let him lead her in whatever way he wanted.

After a while, he gripped her hips firmly before he slammed her down toward him fiercely, Sandy screamed, and she continued screaming as Tsukasa repeated the process over and over again. But as his grip tightened with every thrust, his claw hands started to dug deep on Sandy's hips and his other hand scratching on her back.

"Tsu….ka……..sa……." Sandy gasped as Tsukasa kept on slamming her to him. As he did that, he was biting, nipping, and nibbling her flesh everywhere, leaving marks and gashes. He was definitely sure that this girl was not his supposed-mate or he would have a little care with her and he was sure where this would all end up.

As he finished his final thrust the lady limped on his body. As he was transforming back to his human form, he opened his side of the door and lay the lady on the deserted area and covered her with her clothes. He gave her a goodbye flying kiss before he drove his car out of the place.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**The next day….**

-

Soujirou and Tsukasa were watching the news at their living room, Rui was still sleeping and Akira was in the kitchen and definitely making fun with the new maids who was still afraid to the four of them.

The servants of their family knew about their secret that was why once they accepted a helper in their manor they made sure that they were willing to stay there for the rest of their life and they even allowed them to bring their family as long as they all work and keep the secret locked in their mouths and heads. It was not like they were cruel to the helpers or anything, Akira just like to scared them out of their wits once-in-a-while especially the young once, and they made sure not to touch their young servants.

"There you are my sons," Kaede greeted formally as she saw them on the living room. "Watching the news about what you did last night."

"Morning mother," the duo greeted. "You're not gonna lecture us again about being discrete, are you?" Soujirou added.

"I've been wanting too," Kaede sat at the single couch, "Why can't you do those act very discreetly."

"It's not like we can control the rising of the moon, mother," Soujirou quipped.

"Sarcastic are we?" their mother remarked.

"Where's father anyway?" Tsukasa suddenly asked, on the tv, news reporters and investigators were surrounding the scene of the crime and talking about the crime's been committed every month and it was always four girls at the same time.

Kaede shrugged, "He's on the business and discreetly trying his best to get some possible people who are suspecting the family out of our trail…"

"Father's still transforming, right?" Tsukasa asked.

Their mother nodded, "Yes, but not like you boys, he stopped roaming the streets at night for a long time now the moment we met. That's why it's more than okay if you all would find your suitable mate soon so you would stop these acts every full moon."

"It's not like we're not trying hard." Soujirou muttered.

Their transformation started the moment they reached the age of adolescence.

"Huh, only if I could arrange a marriage for the four of you but I know it's impossible, they'll end up just like those girls if your other form won't like it."

"Speaking of arrange marriage, where's Tsubaki?" Tsukasa asked after he clicked off the tv.

"She's in New York and visiting her fiancée." She informed them, "And since the London police were still investigating about what happened with those girls and probably they now have a clue that it's the same as the others before, I'm sending you all to Tokyo Japan as soon as possible, I already instructed the pilots on our private plane. You're to attend Eitoku high. Is that clear?"

The two guys shrugged, "Looks like you all plan it already," Tsukasa rolled his eyes.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Tokyo….**

-

Tsukushi, Yuki, Sakurako, and Shigeru were all at Tsukushi's huge room watching international news from cable while munching some snacks.

At the moment, they were watching news from London and hearing about the four ladies being rape and killed, and that it was occurred every month.

"How horrible," Sakurako said, "We're so lucky we're living in Japan and so far away in London."

"You're right, Saku." Yuki agreed.

They didn't know that the very person's who have done that was coming in Tokyo.

Shigeru snapped out of her shocked expression as she flicked the tv off, "Let's forget about this gory stuff okay and let's focus on our gig." She said with excitement.

Sakurako made a face, "Oh, you mean our so-called performance at school."

"Hey, we've been practicing and writing songs for a while now and it'll be a good start if someone hears them and who knows some big music company would notice us," Shigeru pointed out.

"What's with dreaming like that when our parents can back us up and launch our own band album." Sakurako said.

"But Tsukushi won't like that, she wanted us to earn our popularity through our own merit."

"When was that, when we're finally old and hardly knew how to play instrument!" Sakurako made a face.

"Cut it, you guys," Tsukushi said as she looked up from the tv, "We'll work everything out."

"I hope you're right dearest Kushi," Sakurako pouted.

"Hey hey, you guys come with me, I got cheerleading practice at school this afternoon," Shigeru said, "And maybe you three could join too."

"No way!" the three of them said in unison.

"C'mon, support the cheerleading squad, it's starting to stink because of Asai and her group of slutty friends!" Shigeru said.

Sakurako rolled her eyes, "Okay I'll join since my mission in life is to irk Asai and her gang, hehe."

"Hey guys look," Yuki said as she was now standing in front of the window, "There's someone moving to that huge mansion across Tsukushi's."

They all peered in.

"I never thought someone live in that haunted mansion." Sakurako announced as she looked at the moving trucks entered the huge well-guarded gate.

"You and your morbid thoughts Saku," Yuki chided.

"Anyway, forget about them, let's go and maybe we could use extra time to practice at the stage at school."

They all followed Shigeru.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sakurako parked the red convertible in front of Eitoku. And at the same moment a black limousine passed the huge and popular school of Eitoku.

"Sakurako, you do know that this is not a parking lot, right?" Tsukushi said in bemusement as she started to jump from the back of the car.

"It's not like someone would forbid us and this is an after school time, not much of the students and teacher's are around anymore." She shrugged.

-

**Inside the Limousine… **

-

Tsukasa decided to looked outside the window at that moment and there he saw the long-brown-haired girl jumping out of the car while talking to her friends. He felt a jolt of shock as he felt something warm and wild sensations stirring from his insides just by looking at the girl. Could this mean that she's the one?

As the limousine started to passed by the four girls, he couldn't help but to twist his neck at the left side to looked at her more.

"So this is Eitoku…" Akira said as he also looked outside the window, then he also saw the girls that Tsukasa was looking at, "Pretty. Sly Tsukasa, not saying anything to us when we're still nearer."

With that comment, the other two boys looked out the window, hovering on Tsukasa and Akira. Soujirou whistled, "Interesting."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"So Tsukushi," Shigeru started walking through the school, "You're coming at Bo's party right, you know that the people at Eitoku would love to see the four of us grace their party all together."

"Shigeru's right," Sakurako said, "Since we're so popular, they so love to see us at parties!"

Tsukushi rolled her eyes, "Okay we could make an appearance but we'll leave early, remember that you guys will come with me at Grand Pierre at 9 pm."

Sakurako smirked, "Since when did you hear a girl having a date with three chaperones?"

"Since someone started to ask me on a date," Tsukushi replied with a dark look.

"Anyway, we never even have a name for our band," Shigeru suddenly mentioned.

"How about SYTS?" Yuki conjured.

Sakurako made a face, "And then let others called us names such as ZITS! No way!"

"How about Sugar girls?" Shigeru said with twinkling eyes.

Sakurako almost choked, "No uh, they'll think we're copycat and pathetic since there were Spice girls."

"How about……….." Yuki and Shigeru started to think.

Then Tsukushi spoke, "Guys, are you sure that the flower decoration was ready for the school's program?"

Their eyes twinkled altogether, "Wow, sugoi Tsukushi, you just gave us a name!" Yuki exclaimed.

Tsukushi looked at them as if they were out of their wits. "What did I do?"

"The Hana! So okay and kawaii!" Shigeru squealed.

"Yeah, we're like flowers, not to mention beautiful too, hehe."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I decided to let them be werewolves instead of the more seductive characters like vampires since werewolf could walked out on sunshine and I think they're a bit wilder. Hope you guys like this…**


	2. New Students

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters.

-

**CHAPTER TWO: New Students**

-

-

The four girls frowned when they saw some other girls yapping and squeaking something about the gorgeous new students. They just parked the black van they were using since they have their instruments with them because today is their gig at the school's program.

As they stepped out of the van, the yapping girls now changed with yapping guys who were hovering over the four girls and carrying their instruments for them.

"Hey, careful with the drum set guys," Shigeru reminded the boys as the four of them walked toward the school building.

The four girls were the most popular ones at school and everyone adores and likes them, well, not everyone, some other groups just love to hate them, like Asai's group to name a few but Sakurako always pointed out that they were just jealous.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Inside the auditorium…**

-

The school principal stood in the middle of the stage while Tsukushi and the others were behind the blue curtain-covered stage and preparing their instruments with the help of the guys.

At the front rows of the seats where the F4 sat, while girls who were near them felt so lucky and excited.

"Good Morning everyone," Mr. Tsukihara said in front of the microphone, "Before we start our program, I would like to take this moment to present to you our new students and definitely they came from one of the richest families in the world. And I may say that they came from family of royal bloods in Europe, but they have also Japanese bloods in them and their families are one of the schools benefactors…"

Soujirou rolled his eyes, "Must he say those things?"

"Yeah, it's starting to irritate me!" Tsukasa growled.

"Without further ado, I would all like you to meet the Doumyouji brother's Tsukasa, Rui, Akira, and Soujirou, or known as F4, they'll be joining our school starting today," the whole crowd clapped their hands with matching squeals from the girls after the announcement and the four guys stood from their seats and waved.

Asai who was just behind the F4's seat suddenly asked after the guys were seated once again, "Do you guys have a girlfriend already?"

Akira just smiled.

"Now," Mr. Tsukihara again said, "I'm happy to announce what all you've been waiting for, the most popular and well-loved girls in school will be performing for us today," with that hint, guys are now the one who's starting to make a noise, and students started to pile and stood up near the stage.

The F4 frowned, "What's the use of these chairs when they're standing anyway." Rui muttered.

"Shall we join the crowd?" Soujirou asked.

"No, we can see whoever those performers in here anyway." Tsukasa decided.

"….I have the honor of presenting to all of you 'The Hana'!" the school's principal said in a loud voice as he walked out the stage and the curtain started to unveil the four girls.

Tsukasa's eyes widened as he saw her again standing in the middle and in front of the microphone, she was wearing colorful clothing same as the other three. "Maybe we should join the crowd." Tsukasa suddenly walked to the crowding students and wove his way in front of the stage, the F3 behind him.

At the stage, Tsukushi was the one in front of the microphone, Shigeru on drums, while Yuki and Sakurako on electric guitars.

Shigeru started to count and started her drum and followed by the guitars and then the song started and the students' started to sing with them and jumped and shake their heads…

_I'm a punk rap prom queen, Brown paper magazine_

_Hotter than you've ever seen, Everywhere and in-between_

_I'm a ten ticket thrill ride, Don't you wanna come inside?_

_Five star triple treat, Hardest of the hard to get_

_No one's little retro bet, Ain't seen nothing little yet_

Students of boys and girls were screaming and jumping to their hearts content as the music blares and Tsukushi's voice was heard all over the place. Tsukasa looked mesmerized and so was the other three to the other girls in the band.

_It's been six whole hours, And five long days_

_For all your lies to come undone, And those three small words_

_Were way too late, 'Cause you can't see that I'm the one_

The girls getting more hyper as they saw their audience loved their music.

_I'm your late night head rush, Ace high royal flush_

_Red velvet orange crush, You just don't impress me much_

_A glossy, double cover spread, Opened up inside your head_

_A black cherry paradise, Half the sugar, twice the spice_

_I don't wanna treat you nice, Come on baby roll the dice!_

_It's been six long hours, And five long days_

_For all your lies to come undone, And those three small words_

_Were way too late, 'Can't you see that I'm the one?_

Tsukushi repeated the chorus again and again until the music from the background faded and as well as her voice. Then after a moment of pause and shouting of the students for 'more', Shigeru started to count and play her drums again…

_I wish you well, Couldn't you tell after all these years_

_I wish you love, And life in a world that you're dreaming of_

_I wish you well, I wish you love_

_I wish myself, All of the above, What made me think_

_That I could survive all the wear and tear, It's not my thing_

_To stand here and pose for some William tell, I wish you well_

_I wish you love, I wish myself, All of the above_

_If there was a better time I could not find it, What's mine's not yours and yours not mine_

_And we couldn't hide it, Don't take me on a ride with you, it's a roller coaster_

_The only time I look at you is on a rock and roll poster, I wish you well….._

_Where are you now, Couldn't you see through the sweat and tears_

_I took my bow, While you confirmed all my saddest fears_

_I wish you well, I wish you love, I wish myself all of the above_

_I wish myself all of the above , I wish myself all of the above_

_I wish myself all of the above_

Tsukushi's another song ended and started to fade with the music. They played a few more songs before they said their goodbye and the curtain started to veil them once again to the protest of many.

"Thank you 'The Hana'," their school principal once again stood on the stage and students started to sit once again on their chair as Mr. Tsukihara presented some other performers and dancers but the excited squeals and screams from before was no longer alive like before.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

As the program for that day ended, the school's activity was once again back to normal…

Shigeru and Sakurako were on their cheerleading practice, Yuki on her tennis practice, and Tsukushi on her dance class…….err….practice, but it's more on ballet with some modern touch on it…..her mom insisted on her to join to her bemusement.

At lunch time, the four friends met up on their lunch table, not far away where the F4 and girls seems to loom over them and looked at them longingly. But they dare not come closer than the guys allowed. It seems like they've been setting rules and making the students scared to them the moment they decided to step at Eitoku.

As the girls greeted hello's, Tsukushi drank as much water as she could.

"What's wrong Kushi?" Yuki asked with concern.

"That horrible dance practice, I almost shed my sweat dry because of those dances," she muse in wrinkled nose, "How 'bout you?"

Yuki pouted, "Well, everything seems fine when one of the new guys, Soujirou was his name I think, joined the practice and he beat the crap out of me!"

"And you two look like crap," Tsukushi stated as she looked over Shigeru and Sakurako with slight mud on their clothes.

"Because Asai decided that it's fun to play on mud, that pig!" Sakurako protested with slit eyes.

As they all looked at Asai's group, Tsukushi and Yuki noticed that they also have mud all over. "Seems like you two did Asai the same favor."

"Well, two can play the same game!" Shigeru muttered.

"Look at her group, they sure look obsess with those new guys." Sakurako smirked.

"Well, they're gorgeous," Shigeru gushed.

Tsukushi made a face, "And they reeked from it!" then she stood up, "Let's go and get change and shower before the next class started."

Tsukasa followed Tsukushi with intense gaze, at that moment, a guy named Bo came to their table. "Hey my friends!" he greeted.

The F4 just stared at him, as if asking who he was and they didn't invite him at their seat.

"You are?" Tsukasa started.

"I'm Bo," then he handed an invitation to them, "I'm having a party Wednesday night, do come and I'll introduce you four to the who's who, party starts at six." He gave them a friendly smile, as if wanting to be a part of their group.

"Who's who?" Soujirou raised his brow.

Bo shrugged, "Oh you know, hot girls and some guys who want to befriend you four."

"Are those four girls coming?" Tsukasa inquired.

"Ohhoho…" Bo smiled widely, "You guys got the hots for those girls, eh." He rubbed his chin, "Well, they usually come if they all agreed on it but to make it clear, just wait a second…" he grabbed his cell phone and dialed Shigeru's number. "Yo baby, it's Bo."

"What's the bother?" Shigeru asked on the other line.

"Some guy askin' if your group's comin' at ma party?"

There was a slight bustle on the line, obviously the girls were deciding for final decision, Bo smirked at the guys, "These girls are really hectic with their schedules and all and not to mention the moods, 'pecially that Tsukushi chick. I'm actually applying as their manager, hehe."

The F4 just listened in silence.

"Hey Bo, we're coming."

"Okay baby, I'll expect you there, ba-bye."

"Bye."

"There," Bo said to Tsukasa after he kept his phone, "They said they're coming."

"You know them then." Tsukasa said with interest.

"Well, not really, it only happened that we have group projects together once and then we talk once in a while, that's all."

"I met the girl named Yuki earlier and we had a tennis match, she's good," Soujirou informed them.

"Did she win?"

"No."

Bo chuckled, "She sure hates you now, I tell you guys, these girls hates to lose."

"We'll be at your party then," Tsukasa said as he started to get up and so were the others to leave the cafeteria.

"Okay, see you guys there!" Bo called out.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Wednesday Night**

-

"Hey girls, you all ready?" Shigeru snuck her head at Tsukushi's room. "It's almost 7:30."

"Yeah, we're finished." Sakurako answered as she looked again at the mirror.

"Let's go."

-

**At Bo's party…**

-

"Hey my friends!" Bo greeted as he saw the F4. "Come with me, I'll introduce you to some friends and some girls."

Tsukasa reluctantly followed his brothers as he kept on looking for Tsukushi in the crowd.

"Everyone," Bo's voice erupted to some group of guys and girls. "I would like you all to meet Tsukasa, Rui, Soujirou, and Akira." He pointed at each of the guys, "They're the Doumyouji brothers but known as F4 at our school, and guys, these are my friends from and outside the school, Bianca, Anita, Lisa, Rea, Glen, Brian, Mark, Quin, Eris, Penelope, Gladys and Trina."

The two groups said hi to each other and obviously the girls took a liking with the guys. And it didn't take long when the guys get themselves some girls after Bo left them to greet the new comers.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**TSUKASA**

-

He couldn't wait for her any longer, his other form would emerge soon. Luckily, as he walked toward the deserted backyard of Bo's mansion, Penelope followed him, he was even surprised as he felt a pair of slender arms wrapped around behind him.

"What are you doing here alone?" Penelope whispered to Tsukasa's ear as she bit its tip.

Tsukasa smirked, he slowly dragged her toward the bushes though she didn't seem to noticed it. "I just hate crowds."

"Too bad for the many girls who wanted to meet you inside," she murmured, her breath hot on his skin, "I'm lucky to be with you alone here…"

"Yeah….maybe…" Tsukasa turned around revealing his un-human form, his eyes shining in the dark. Before Penelope could scream for help, Tsukasa kissed her as he pounced on her and they fell on the ground.

Tsukasa fixed himself as he got up after a while. And he went back at the party.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**RUI**

-

Rui thread his way upstairs, he saw a couple of guys went out of the room not far away from where he was at, they exchanged high-five's as they walked passed him. He walked to the open door and he saw the Trina-girl sprawled naked on the bed.

Trina looked at the door way, "Hey cutie, wanna have some fun?"

Rui doesn't need second invitation, he entered the room and locked the door.

After half-an-hour of pleasure, Rui got up, his body normal and satisfied, he flicked the bed cover over Trina's body and he left the room.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**SOUJIROU**

-

Rea was finishing her cigars as she sat on the back of her open car's compartment, Soujirou smirked as he approached her. A girl at the car again, funny.

He smoothly moved beside her and flicked her cigar out between her lips and dropped it on the ground.

"Hey," Rea protested.

Soujirou smiled seductively as he slowly pushed her inside the compartment, Rea giggled and let Soujirou take the lead.

Rea was gasping and screaming inside the compartment as Soujirou transformed before her very eyes and took all the pleasures he could get from her.

At that moment, the four girls parked their car next to Rea's.

"We're so late, let's go so we can leave at once!" Tsukushi said. Not noticing the car in front of them shaking.

"Relax Tsukushi, we'll make it at Grand Pierre," Shigeru assured her as they walked toward the house. Soujirou emerged from the compartment and shut it down again.

"Grand Pierre, eh." He murmured as he followed the girls inside.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AKIRA**

-

He was getting bored at the party that was why he decided to take a walk on the silent street. Akira stopped as a car drove by, he frowned when the car stopped next to him and a lady swung her head on the open window.

"Hey, need a ride?" the girl asked in a charming voice, "I'm Kana and I live a few blocks from here."

Akira shrugged and went inside the passenger side.

"What's your name?" Kana asked as she started to drive the car.

"Akira."

The girl smirked, "So, Akira, how much are you?"

Akira raised his brow, "Come again?"

Kana laughed, "You're one of those guys right?" she mused, "Who always appear at night and looking for girls who want some fun, your kinds do that for a living, right?"

Akira chuckled, "You're at least ordinary lady. But no, I came from this party, I only take a walk to get some fresh air."

"Oh, too bad." She shrugged.

Akira leaned in towards Kana, "But we can remedy that."

Kana giggled, "I have a boyfriend, so I don't need complications."

"Don't worry cherie, this is only a one time deal." His eyes gleamed, the car stopped in a slant way and it started shaking.

Akira emerged from the car, he started the ignition and the car started to move forward as he started walking back to the party.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Back at the party**

-

"Oh my, they finally appeared!" Bo quipped.

The four girls chuckled.

"But we won't be long Bo, we have other engagements." Tsukushi stated.

"Oh, okay, but first you must sing for my party, the instruments are all ready. But before that, I want you to meet the new guys at school." He made his way and the girls followed him.

They saw the F4 at the couch surrounded with so many girls and some guys who obviously wanted to connect themselves with them.

They even heard one of the girls' asked, "So, you guys really are monarch?"

"Yep," they heard Akira answered.

"Wow!"

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, but the beautiful Hana's are here." He announced and the crowds looked at the four girls with delight.

Tsukushi made a face, she couldn't believe people were really starting to call them 'flowers'.

"Hey, you girls are so great!" the same girl said.

Sakurako chuckled, "Don't let Asai and her friends hear you say that."

They all laughed.

"Anyway," Bo cut in, "Girls, I would like you to meet the F4, Tsukasa, Soujirou, Akira, and Rui." He said, "And guys, these are Tsukushi, Shigeru, Yuki, and Sakurako. You're lucky if you saw all of them at your parties, they barely make an appearance." He added.

Shigeru snorted.

They all said their hello's and Yuki seemed still ticked off at Soujirou, she barely greeted him. Soujirou smirked in amusement.

"Where's those three girls, I thought they can't wait to meet the 'Hana'?" Bo inquired.

"Who's three?" one of the guy's asked.

"Penelope, Rea, and Trina."

"They probably left already." One guy shrugged.

"I saw Mark and another guy named David fucked Trina earlier." One guy answered as he smirked.

Tsukushi and the others have rolled their eyes. Male chauvinist pig!

"Umm…Bo," Shigeru tapped him by the shoulder, "We really must leave before nine so if you really want us to sing then let's not get around the bush."

Bo laughed, "Of course, of course."

"Where do you think they're going?" Tsukasa frowned.

"I heard Shigeru say Grand Pierre." Soujirou informed him.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Having a nice night, everyone?" Tsukushi asked, as the crowd screamed 'yes' she smiled though she faltered for a while as she met Tsukasa's intense stare, he was still sitting on the couch and they were practically face to face as she stood at a mini make-shift stage. Why does she feel suddenly like melting, "Well, let's add up some more!"

The music started and her voice followed.

_Got introduced to you by a friend, You were cute and all that, baby you set the trend_

_Yes you did, oh, The next thing I know we're down at the cinema_

_We're sitting there, you said you love me, What's that about?_

As Tsukushi looked at Tsukasa again, she saw him smirked as he raised his drink to her, she blushed, remembering some of the line to the song she was singing, how ironic.

_You're moving too fast, I don't understand you, I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend_

_No I can't, The best thing I can do is tell you to talk to me, It's possible, eventual_

_Love will find a way, love will find a way…, Don't say you love me, you don't even know me_

_If you really want me, then give me some time, Don't go there baby, not before I'm ready_

_Don't say your heart's in a hurry, It's not like we're gonna get married_

_Give me give me some time…_

_Here's how I play, here's where you stand, Here's what to prove to get any further than where it's been_

_I'll make it clear, not gonna tell you twice, Take it slow, you keep pushing me_

_You're pushing me away, Pushing me away….._

She repeated the chorus till it faded and then they ended the song. The crowd and the couples' dancing clapped.

"Thank you, have fun…" Tsukushi said as they started to leave.

"You girls were so unfair, you just got here," Bo muttered.

"Sorry Bo," Yuki smiled, "Tsukushi has a date, and we don't go anywhere without the other, ne."

"Ciao." They all said.

As they left, the F4 said their goodbye's too to the protests of many girls. They were planning to follow the four girls.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	3. Newsflash!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot and some of the cast.**

**-**

**CHAPTER THREE: Newsflash!**

**-**

**Grand Pierre**

-

Tsukasa's eyes gleamed with jealousy and anger as he watched Tsukushi danced with a blond-haired guy.

The F4 were sitting at the darker far side of the hotel/restaurant. Soujirou almost felt the same thing like his brother as he watched Yuki danced with some guy, while the two other girls were sipping wine at their table.

Akira on the other hand was dancing with a lady and Rui drinking at the bar.

"Who's that idiot, anyway!" Tsukasa asked angrily.

"Her date probably." Soujirou answered him with a wry smile.

"I swear I'll get rid of him!"

"Calm down, Tsukasa," Soujirou hushed his brother. It was not a good thing for him to be so violent, he could really kill a person without the need of transforming, though when they were very angry their other form always took place even though they appear earlier and it would be more violent.

Rui was still at the bar when a long-haired lady sat next to him as she ordered vodka.

Rui looked at the beautiful lady, the lady blushed slightly as she felt his stare.

"Hi, I'm Rui," he offered his hand.

"And I'm Shizuka," she reached for his hand with smile. "This is the first time I see you here."

Rui shrugged, "I just returned from Europe."

Shizuka nodded, "Well, nice meeting you," she left after getting her drink.

Rui followed her with his gaze. Could she be the one? Then he shook his head, how could she be the one, when he's feeling something strange about one of the 'Hana' girls… Does that mean that it's possible to have two mates? He shook his head again. What was he thinking, this is sure a pure dilemma. He got up and walked back to his brothers.

At the girls' table, Sakurako yawned, "It's almost twelve and I'm sleepy, I wish we could leave already."

Shigeru stood up as the music turned rock as she tugged on Sakurako, "Let's go party!"

Tsukushi and Yuki's partner decided to go back to their seats but the two girls refused and waited for their two other friends while the guys shrugged and returned to their seat.

The four girls started to dance with the beat as their hips swaying, body moving, and arms in the air.

Akira's partner returned to her seat but Akira remained at the dance floor as he made his way toward the four dancing girls and tugged Sakurako to him and made her his partner. Sakurako swayed her hips to her new partner as her eyes twinkled and lips smiling, Akira was also giving her that seductive smile as he snaked his arms to her body as they dance to the beat.

The three girls looked at the two and they all smiled.

Shigeru rolled her eyes, "And she said she was sleepy."

They all laughed.

"I'm Akira," he introduced himself as they kept on dancing.

Sakurako giggled, "I know."

Akira frowned.

"Bo's party, remember."

Akira smiled as he nodded, "Oh, yeah."

"I'm Sakurako."

Akira raised his brow, "I know."

"I'm just reminding you, you might forget."

They both laughed.

Tsukushi, Shigeru, and Yuki decided to return to their seat as the music ended but Sakurako and Akira remained at the dance floor with another rock music.

Tsukushi grabbed her bag and took her cell phone and placed its lens toward Sakurako and Akira to take their picture.

"That's one of the F4 right?" Yuki asked.

Shigeru nodded, "Yummy."

Tsukushi slapped her friend lightly by the shoulder.

Around one in the morning, they all decided to call it a night.

Sakurako from then on never left Akira's side and they danced all the music to exhaustion.

"Hey Tsukushi, right?" Akira called on Tsukushi, as they were already at the parking lot, Akira's arms clinging on Sakurako's waist.

"Yeah," Tsukushi said, her date on her side while Yuki and Shigeru were walking ahead of them and the F3 behind them.

"Is it okay if my brothers and I bring you girls home?" he asked.

Tsukushi pondered for awhile before, "We have a car."

"Kushi," Sakurako said while her eyes pleading. "They could just follow our car."

"We just want to make sure that you'll be all home safe."

Tsukushi's date suddenly looked at Akira with irritation, "I can well do that myself."

Tsukasa was suddenly on Akira's side, "It would do you good if you just go home now."

"What the hell, who do you think you are!"

Tsukasa just looked at the guy in a controlled calm face.

"You, acting like you're so cool together with your friends!"

Tsukushi snorted, "They're brothers."

They all looked at her.

Tsukushi blushed, "What!"

Tsukasa smiled at her and winked.

Her date's face turned red with anger, "Did you just take their side!"

"I didn't take any side, I just corrected you!"

"You don't have to!"

"But I want to, and since I want to, you can stop and yell at me because you can't do anything about it!" Tsukushi's voice started to rose. (I like it when I let Tsukushi speak long lines like that, reminded me of Rory's mom at Gilmore girls).

Shigeru and Yuki walked back at the scene and held Tsukushi's shoulder, "Tsukushi calm down."

Shigeru laughed, "Hehe, I told you it won't be good for Tsukushi to let her party at night, kinda fogging her head and through her brain."

"Thank you Shigeru," Tsukushi remarked sarcastically.

Shigeru shrugged, "Anytime."

Her date, Ron, stared at her in disbelief, "I thought we had fun back there."

Tsukushi nodded, "We did."

"Why did you say that to me?" he stared at her.

"Because I want to."

Ron shook his head, "You're crazy, I think I'll leave."

Shigeru and Yuki looked at Ron in disbelief, "You're being un-gentleman you know."

"Let him." Tsukushi pouted, "It's not like I'll let him stay, you know."

"That's Tsukushi!" Sakurako squealed, "Independent and mature."

As she said that and Ron started to walked away, Tsukushi stuck her foot out and tripped Ron, as he stumbled on the ground, Tsukushi smirked and started to walked toward their car.

Shigeru made a face, "Very mature indeed."

The F4 watched the whole thing with amusement.

"So, do we follow you or not?" Akira asked again.

"Of course."

Tsukushi first dropped Yuki at her house. The four guys following them behind.

"See you tomorrow girls," Yuki gave each girls a kiss on the cheek and wave goodbye to the guys.

As they started to reach Shigeru's house, Sakurako suddenly said that she would sleep over at Tsukushi's.

"Okay," Tsukushi nodded, then she turned to Shigeru, "Night Shigeru."

"Night or shall I say morning," she gave them cheek-to-cheek and waved goodbye.

When they reached Tsukushi's mansion after a while, they stopped their car at the front gate, Sakurako saying or rather kissing Akira good night.

"So, I'll see you later," Akira said as he caressed Sakurako's swollen mouth from their kiss.

"Looks like it."

"Later then." Akira hopped on their car and drive to their own gate as the two girls went inside their own gate.

Tsukushi looked at her friend, "You work fast, my friend, one minute you two were dancing, now you're kissing, and I won't be surprise if you'll say that he's your boyfriend."

Sakurako laughed, "Of course not."

"Don't tell me you don't like him."

"Maybe…" she shrugged. "I think I do…"

Tsukushi rolled her eyes, "Why don't you sleep on it."

"I will, so when will your parents return?"

Tsukushi sighed, "I have no idea, that's why I'm thinking of letting you guys stay here so I'll have some company. I'm all alone with just the maids in there."

"Let's talk to the girls tomorrow then."

At the Doumyouji mansion… Soujirou just parked their car when Tsukasa smiled at Akira.

"So, you already found your partner, eh?"

"Maybe…I hope. She's really pretty, funny, and I like her. I think we'll be a good match."

"How do you think she will react if she's really for you?"

Akira frowned, "Why being so nosy all of the sudden?"

Rui smiled, "He's just envying you because you're finally close with the girl you like, in some way, while he's still yet to approach Tsukushi."

"Shut up, Rui!" Tsukasa said annoyed before he marched up toward the mansion.

The three guys laughed.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukushi turned her tv on after the maid woke her up for school, Sakurako bursted inside her room together with Yuki and Shigeru.

"Morning, girls," Tsukushi greeted them.

"Morning," they all said in unison as they sat on Tsukushi's bed and munched on some extra food on Tsukushi's tray.

"What are you watching?" Sakurako asked.

"News."

"London again?"

"Nope."

Their eyes all looked at the screen wide and shocked as they saw and heard the news.

_Three ladies were found dead at the Yamato's residence just this morning namely Penelope, Trina, and Rea. Penelope was found behind the bushes naked and just covered slightly by her own clothes, Trina was found on one of the Yamato's guest room naked and only covered with blanket, and Rea was discovered at the trunk of her own car naked parked in front of the Yamato's residence, while a few blocks not far away from here, a lady named Kana was found naked at the front seat of her car. The four ladies have the same pattern of death, they were all left naked and their body a bit marked and bloodied on private parts if not totally brutalized. Investigator's concluded that whoever maniacal person did this was not after the money, to put it bluntly, he was after the victim's body. The investigator said that whoever did this sure was good with what he does since there was no evidence left, not even a single finger prints. And right now, the Yamato's was being questioned by the police and the guys named Mark and David were at the moment under surveillance since they were the last persons seen with Trina._

"That's unbelievable, and to think we've just been there last night," Tsukushi said absently as she clicked the remote off.

"Poor Bo," Yuki said, "It's sure horrible to find his friends dead on his house."

"Yeah, and I thought we're lucky we're in Japan." Sakurako snorted, "I bet this is not the last time that'll happen, just like in London, see, same number of girls."

Shigeru shivered, "And to think there's four of us too."

Yuki's eyes widened, "Hey, don't scare the crap out on us!"

Tsukushi sighed before she smiled, "C'mon slowpokes, it's time for school!" she turned the radio instead, making sure the sound blared on her room to take their mind off the news.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Do you think Bo's here today at school?" Yuki wandered her gaze to the crowd. Learning that the student's subject of discussion was about the news.

"I don't think he'll be here today since police and investigators are all over their house." Sakurako said.

"Do you think we should support him and his parents, you know, let's visit?"

"Hell no!" Sakurako said abruptly, "There's no way I'm going there, it's creepy!" she started to shake.

Sakurako jumped slightly as a hand went to her waist, "Hi, why are you shaking?"

Shigeru rolled her eyes, "Ever watch the news?"

Akira went silent for a while then he nodded, "Yeah, I heard."

"So, where's your brothers'? You're always together right?" Sakurako asked.

"In their classes."

"Speaking of classes, let's go," Sakurako said as she walked first together with Akira while the three girls went to their respected rooms.

"Are you okay?" Akira asked with concern.

"Yeah," Sakurako nodded, "I just couldn't help thinking, you know, it's so unbelievable."

"I understand." He said caressing her back.

"I mean, at Bo's, it's like hello, we're just all there last night and as we partied, those girls were…." Sakurako trailed off, she couldn't say the words. "And it could have been anyone." Her voice started to shake.

"Shh… it's okay," Akira hushed, though reminding himself to talk to his brothers and make sure they would be discreet next time. "Hey, how about let's skip class and let's go to the cafeteria or just hang out, it'll do you good and some relaxing."

"Okay," Sakurako nodded and let Akira lead the way.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukushi and Shigeru bursts inside their poetry class with a bang as the door banged on the wall. The teacher eyed them as they continued to walk to their seats. Sitting behind them was Tsukasa and Rui.

"Since the two of you were as usual late, why don't you start to read your poetry assignment, Miss Makino." The professor said.

Tsukushi's eyes widened as she looked at her friend, "Eh!"

Shigeru shrugged, she has no assignment either, it was not like they know, or they forgot?

"Miss Makino?"

Tsukushi shrunk on her seat rather than stood up.

"Miss Makino," their teacher, Mr. Suhiro called her impatiently, "If you can't produce a simple poetry in this class then maybe I'll let the principal ban your band group so you can study more."

The two girls gasped.

"You can't do that."

"You wanna see me try?"

Tsukushi huffed.

Behind her, Tsukasa cleared his throat, "Is any kind of poetry acceptable?" he asked glaring at the teacher.

Mr. Suhiro gulped, he looked like he was gonna faint, "Of…course."

"You can do it then, Tsukushi," Tsukasa whispered to her ear, Tsukushi shivered as she felt his warm breath on her ear and neck.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," she whispered back sarcastically, "But let me tell you that I suck at poetry."

"What the heck, just say anything, I'll beat him if he won't accept it."

Tsukushi blushed, "Why so nice to me?"

Tsukasa smiled mysteriously, "Because I want to, no other reason."

"Miss Makino?"

Tsukushi nodded as she stood up while Shigeru gave her a thumbs up. Shigeru glared behind her where Rui sat, his foot keeps banging her chair. Rui stopped and smiled, but continued again as Shigeru's not glaring at him anymore and all Shigeru could do was sigh.

Tsukushi made a face before clearing her throat, and started with…

_Jack and Jill_

_Went up the hill_

_To fetch a pale of water_

_Jack fell down and broke his crown_

_And Jill came tumbling after…_

The students laughed while Rui and Tsukasa smirked in amusement, Mr. Yuhiko was so red with irritation.

"Band members!" he sighed, "Sit down Miss Makino, you have no talent when it comes to this class, you're lucky to pass my exams and quizzes."

Shigeru started to stand up but Mr. Yuhiko stopped her, "Don't bother Miss Ookuwahara, I'm sure you'll just follow Miss Makino's example, so please, stay in your seat."

Shigeru giggled. "You suck, my friend," she said to Tsukushi in a joking manner.

Tsukushi smiled wryly, "Don't remind me." Then she turned to the smirking Tsukasa behind her, "Stop it before I wipe that smirk off your face, you're the one who suggested it."

"I'm not smirking."

"Whatever."

"Losers," Rui quipped jokingly.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Ha, I beat you again!" Soujirou said after his tennis match with Yuki.

"Whatever," she said sourly as she walked toward her things.

"You're angry?"

"No."

"We're friends now right?"

"No."

"Something's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"You're being snob you know."

Yuki just shrugged as she drank from her bottle of water.

"Is that what popularity thought you?"

Yuki ignored him.

"Bo said that you and your friends hate to lose, is that why you're not talking to me?"

Yuki grabbed her bag and started to leave but she stopped when Soujirou said, "It's either you talk to me or I'll kiss you," he warned in a playful manner.

Yuki blushed and violently turned to face Soujirou, "What do you want?"

"Now I got your attention." He smiled triumphantly.

"Now what!"

"Why are you scowling when I beat you in tennis?"

Yuki was now near strangling Soujirou's neck, "Because you can't stop rubbing it to my face that you won and I lose and you keep on repeating it, it's almost annoying!"

"You're cute when you're red and irritated."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Why blush then?"

"Hmp!" with that, Yuki left abruptly.

After Yuki left, Soujirou looked behind him when a hand rest on his shoulder, he saw Asai and Yamano.

"Don't bother with her, she and her friends' think they were so above than anyone else, just because they're popular."

"Aren't you?"

"Oh well, you see, Soujirou," Asai smiled flirtatiously, "Compared to us, they're just children playing with their guitars."

Soujirou nodded as he dislodged Asai's hold on him, "I'll just see you around," then he left the two girls.

"Those bitch, taking our prospect boyfriends!" Asai hissed.

"Then we better do something about it." Yamano voiced out.

Asai smiled evilly.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Gah! I hope I could post the newest chapter soon. Anyway, later.**

**Cutebowlofvioletcurry, **thanks and I bet you'll also be writing one of these days. **MGlova, **right now, I'm reposting my fics here but they will be available soon at I'm still organizing stuff. **Sunspotmisery, **don't worry, I'm reposting everything. **Dolfina, **thanks and I'll do my best to bring them all back online.


	4. Circumstances

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**-**

**CHAPTER FOUR: Circumstances**

-

"Hey Yuki, what's up?" Tsukushi frowned as she asked her friend, she was still in her dance practice and their instructor won't let them go since there's a coming dance play at their school.

"Tsukushi, do you think it's normal to like a guy you actually hate, well not hate hate but just irritated hate." Yuki said with confusion.

"And who's this guy we're talking about anyway?" she asked as she slumped beside her friend.

"Soujirou."

"You like him?"

"No…….Yes! Argh," Yuki grabbed her hair in frustration, "That's why I'm asking for your opinion."

"I think you're confuse, it's between Love and Hate at the moment." Tsukushi suggested, she frowned at her own sentence.

"Geez, that's really helpful."

"If you doubt my reason then why don't you go to Sakurako, she had the similar problem the other night and now it looks like she and Akira are okay."

Yuki shrugged, "I'll ask her if I see her, later."

"Later."

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukushi walked toward her three friends sitting at the campus ground, it was surprising to see that Akira was not with Sakurako, she frowned as she noticed the guy sitting with them.

"Hi, girls!"

"Hey Kushi," Shigeru greeted.

'Who's this guy?' she was surprised to see Bo. "Hey Bo, how are you doing?"

"Fine."

Sakurako rolled her eyes, "You don't have to lie you know."

"So, what happened, did they found out about the criminal?" Shigeru asked with hesitation.

Tsukushi sat next to Yuki.

"Thankfully, the police believed that I didn't have anything to do with that…"

"Of course you didn't!" Shigeru said indignantly.

Bo smiled, "Thanks, but you know, it's their job and everyone's a suspect."

"Who could've done that?" Sakurako wondered.

"No clue yet, and Mark and David remains in the jail." Bo informed, "But I doubt they have anything to do with that, the only problem was that they're the last person seen with Trina and they fucked her just like what you heard at the party, but I doubt it's them, with those scratches on the body." He shook his head.

"What scratches?" Tsukushi frowned.

"They have these scratches on their limbs, it's either on the sides or at the back, maybe that was made at the height of passion."

The girls shivered.

"How did you found about it anyway?" Sakurako asked.

"When the maids were about to clean the whole place, they screamed when they saw the bodies and I hurried to them, I was preparing for school then and besides the maids, I was the first one who saw Trina's body. Then outside the gate, I saw Rea's car, of course it's impossible for her to leave the party without her car, and the compartment was slightly open, when I opened it, she was there."

"Do you think it's one of your guests?" Shigeru concluded.

Bo shrugged, "I don't know, for all you know someone just trespassed over the wall…"

Tsukushi rubbed her arms, "How terrible."

"Yeah, I won't be surprise if authority would put some curfew," Shigeru snorted.

"Better be safe." Yuki said in silenced.

"Anyway," Bo started to get up, his usual cheerful self was nowhere to be found at his grave look, "I got to go, my sister and mom doesn't like to be alone at home and dad's coming home late. Just be careful, all of you."

They hugged Bo before he left.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Girls, I think it would be cooler if you all stay at the mansion since my parents are not there." Tsukushi suggested as they got inside the car.

"Tsukushi's scared," Yuki said in a sing-songy voice.

"I'm not!" she said indignantly.

"Whatever. But you're scared anyway."

"Who wouldn't be," Tsukushi bantered, "But not when I'm lock inside my own house."

"I think that's a good idea, and not to mention we could practice more often." Shigeru squealed.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Sakurako clapped her hands.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Tsukasa, what are you doing?" Akira asked as he noticed Tsukasa looking at the telescope outside the terrace.

"Making sure if the full moon's not in the sky?" Soujirou joked.

"No. I was looking at her." Tsukasa answered.

"Tsukushi?"

He nodded without looking to his brothers.

"Just make her your partner, mate with her when the full moon once again rise in the sky so you'll find out if she's the one for you." Akira suggested.

Tsukasa looked at Akira, "Are you planning the same thing for Sakurako?"

"I might, but if I do, I'll make sure to forewarn her first."

"I can't help but to be afraid for Tsukushi, what if I hurt her in the end, just like those girls."

"If she's the one, then…" Akira shrugged, "I don't really know what the difference is if she's the one or not, it's not like we've done it before."

"When she lives of course," Soujirou shrugged.

"Father said that our other form would know it too and we'll just have to depend on our instinct," Rui joined their conversation.

Tsukasa looked at his brothers in frustration, "Our instincts! That's bullshit! We're at our very dangerous state when there's a full moon and we can't even control ourselves even if we have ideas what we're doing, we're unstoppable, and to think I'll ravish Tsukushi to death, no way!"

Akira smiled wryly, "Maybe you're thinking it now, but when your other side awakens, I don't think you'll still have the same reasoning."

"What's wrong with you all?" Tsukasa eyed them, "You make it sound that you're accepting what we do every full moon, and it was like killing women is as natural as sneezing!"

"It's not like we can do anything about it, if we restraint ourselves, we'll just be more violent," Soujirou reasoned, "And we didn't kill them as drastically as it seemed, it's just that our 'pleasures' don't match theirs."

"It's not like it's their fault," Tsukasa voiced out.

"What's wrong with you Tsukasa?" Akira frowned, "You're never like that, you don't agonize over this back at London, you're the one who always wanted to search for your 'prey', and you're the violent one."

Tsukasa looked down to his hands. "Do you think I could do 'that' with my hands tied?" he frowned.

The three guys laughed.

"This is not a funny matter!"

"You'll just put yourself to more restraint and torture and end up being more violent and a possibility to hurt her." Akira pointed out.

"Then how can I not hurt her?"

"Then don't touch her, dumbass." Rui muttered, getting tired of their conversation.

"Don't listen to that weird guy, he's just confused with his feelings," Soujirou smirked, "You won't hurt her as long as she won't struggle and to do that, you must warn her so she'll know what to expect…"

"How did you know that?" Tsukasa asked suspiciously.

Soujirou shrugged, "Just notice that all the girls we 'tasted' before were always struggling, fighting and very tense and our instincts first response is to retaliate."

"Soujirou got a point," Akira nodded, "Add the fact that I once noticed mother being submissive to father when it's full moon."

Tsukasa made a face, "You peek on them!"

"No!" Akira said indignantly, "I just happened to passed by but I didn't stay for long."

"I'll leave." Rui stated before he left.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Rui ended up at the bar inside the one of many Doumyouji's chain of hotels.

As he drank his wine, he couldn't help but to think what Tsukasa's agonizing about, even if he was trying to ignore it, he also wondered how on earth they would know the right mate for them and the way to not hurt them or kill them in the end. That was a question which there was no answer. Unless they succeeded on it.

He didn't even notice when a lady sat beside him. "Deep in your thoughts, huh."

Rui went out of his reverie, as he looked at his side, he saw the lady he met at Grand Pierre. "Shizuka." He whispered.

Shizuka smiled sweetly, "I'm glad you still remember me."

"How could I not." He smirked, he wave a hand at the bar tender and order vodka for her.

"Thanks," Shizuka said before she sipped her vodka.

"So," Rui started, "What brings you at this place, this is way too far from Grand Pierre."

Shizuka shrugged, "I love bar hopping. I always go from one bar to another."

Rui raised his brow. "Don't tell me you went through all of the bars here in Tokyo."

"I'll tell you a secret," Shizuka said as she looked at Rui from her glass.

He sucked his breath, this lady is really beautiful.

Shizuka smirked, she could guess what was Rui's thinking. "I've been most on the places here in Japan. I want to see them all before I leave."

"What do you mean?" Rui started to get worried. They just met a night ago and then she's leaving!

"I love to travel. I love to go to different places and different cultures," she smiled sweetly, "My friends always says that I have a wandering soul."

Rui sighed with regret.

"What's with that sigh?"

"When I thought I already found the girl for me, and now she's suddenly leaving." He said with a huff as he drank the rest of his wine.

Shizuka chuckled, "I like you, Rui," still chuckling, a single tear trickle down her eyes, "I really like you! You're so honest and pure."

'Honest yes, but pure? Not really!' Rui thought as he mocked himself.

"Anyway, I don't have to leave yet. I still have two weeks." She shrugged, "Maybe, we could be together for two weeks."

Rui looked at her with disbelief, "And then what?"

"And then we'll separate our way. And then when we meet again, if ever, we'll always remember this day with fondness…or craziness…" she laughed again.

"You speak like a matured woman, even acting like one," Rui pointed out, "You mean you just want us to have a casual sex and then you'll leave."

Shizuka nodded with smile, "I know it sounds awful but I don't know when I'll be back or if I'll ever be back. I don't even know if we'll meet again. I'm attracted to you the first time I met you, and I want to grab this opportunity to be with you, because I may never have the chance again."

"I understand," Rui smiled before he leaned toward Shizuka and kissed her sweetly and passionately. "Listen, I have my private suite in this hotel, if you want."

Shizuka just nodded as she kissed him again.

They went to the elevator in a quick pace and once it closed they started stripping one another's clothes while kissing.

When they reached Rui's suite, they were both half naked. Rui was not bothered for someone else seeing them since the floor where they were now was the private suites only being used by the family members.

After Rui opened the door, they ended up almost banging from wall to wall and sometimes rolling on the carpeted floor. They were already fully naked when they reached the bed and continued their passionate moment.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"That was awesome!" Shizuka marveled after the few times they made love that night. She kissed Rui passionately.

Rui smiled as he caressed Shizuka's plush body.

"You're so great, Rui, where did you learn? I'm sorry to ask but the first time I looked at you, you don't seem like the guy who frequents clubs like you know and you look so very gentlemanly." She said while her hands roaming on his body.

"From experience," Rui said silently. "May I say that looks could be very deceiving." He said wryly.

"So, how many have you had before?" she asked curiously.

"Pretty much."

"And I assume they're all from London."

He nodded with a sigh, remembering those girls.

"I bet they also like it?"

"Maybe." He shrugged.

"How come one of them was not with you? You know, as your girlfriend."

"The relationship didn't last that long." He said with sarcasm.

Shizuka nodded then pouted as she looked up, "So, care for another round?"

Without another word, Rui went on top of her. Shizuka shrieked with delight.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**The next morning…**

-

"Where have you been?" Soujirou asked, they were at the breakfast table, "I believed you just arrive."

"You're not my mother." Rui said as he slumped on the chair.

"That's a relief." Soujirou rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, just answer Soujirou's question, will you?" Akira said as he popped some bacon to his mouth.

"My private suite at the hotel."

"You fucked some girl, ne?" Akira smiled wolfishly.

Rui glared at him, "Not just some girl. It's Shizuka, the girl from Grand Pierre."

"Oh, that hot babe." Akira whistled.

Rui nodded.

"What about that girl from The Hana that you also like?" Tsukasa asked in confusion.

"My time with Shizuka won't last."

"You decided suddenly that she won't make it once the full moon appears once again."

"She's leaving after two weeks," then Rui related to his brothers his circumstances with Shizuka.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

That morning, Yuki decided to jog around the subdivision. The three girls decided to stay with Tsukushi and they brought their stuff the other night.

She was jogging peacefully when once she turned a corner, she met up with Soujirou and he decided to jog with her.

"What a coincidence." Soujirou said as he kept his pace with Yuki, "That's why you're in good shape eh."

"I don't need anyone disturbing me while I'm jogging." She jogged faster, but Soujirou just keeps up with her, she sighed and returned her pace to normal. "What do you want!"

Soujirou shrugged, "Just want to jog with you."

"Then shut up."

"You're such a snob."

"Think what you like!"

"What are you doing here anyway?" Soujirou suddenly asked. "You're not from around here right?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just asking?"

"Being nosy you mean!"

He shrugged.

Yuki sighed again, "Tsukushi wants us to stay with her since her parents are in another country."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." She said sarcastically, how glad she was when she was near the mansion's gate already. "Bye."

"Later then."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The girls were practicing outside the mansion complete with their instrument, the wires were scattered everywhere when two guys entered the gate accompanied with one of the maids.

"Afternoon ladies," Akira greeted, then he gave Sakurako a greeting kiss. The three girls raised their brow.

Sakurako blushed under their scrutiny. "What?" she asked with annoyance.

"Oh nothing," Shigeru said sarcastically, while the two others giggled.

"Afternoon too," Yuki nodded to the two guys, "Hey Rui."

Rui just nodded to the girls.

"So what brings you here?" Tsukushi asked.

Sakurako looked at her with wide eyes full of meaning.

"I mean, it's a surprise to see you here," Tsukushi smiled.

"Sakurako invited us to watch your practice." Akira answered.

"Well, feel at home." Tsukushi said.

"Well, why don't you guys sit back and relax," Shigeru said as she gestured them towards the two seat.

"So where's your two other brothers?" Sakurako asked.

"They're asleep." Akira said, while Rui was looking at Shigeru, he was still confused with his feelings toward the two ladies.

Shigeru at that moment were setting herself in front of the drums.

"Okay girls, let's start this," Shigeru announced as she tapped the two drum sticks together.

The four girls quitted joking around and turned serious as Shigeru started to count, "And one, two, three…" she started to beat at the drum.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Guys thanks for reading and I'll try my best for the chapters to come and to **TOINKS:** I appreciate your review and some pointers I'll try my best. To **RIN LOVES SESS:** Sorry but my whole plot was all planned out, maybe I could write a Tsukushi and Rui fic one of these days.


	5. Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**-**

**CHAPTER FOUR: Surprises**

-

-

Tsukushi, Shigeru and Yuki were all sitting at the library while they write some notes for their assignments when Sakurako came toward them half-running and half-walking, a wide grin on her face. It looked like nothing could make her mood go bad.

Sakurako drummed her hands at their table when she finally reached them.

"What's up Saku? It looks like you receive a very good news." Tsukushi asked with a frown.

"It's really good news my friend." She grinned even wider as she slipped on the chair beside Shigeru to sit. The three girls looked at her curiously.

She waved an envelope in front of them.

"What's that?" Yuki raised her brow.

"It's an invitation."

"So?" Shigeru rolled her eyes. "What's with the stupid invitation? If it's one of those parties again, then I'm out."

"Wrong." Sakurako gestured a wiggling fingers in front of Shigeru. "This stupid invitation, my friend, is no ordinary invitation."

Now they looked at her with full attention, forgetting their assignment even.

"C'mon spill!" Tsukushi said eagerly as her friend decided to be silent for a while. "You're killing us."

"Okay…." She opened the envelope and fanned the invitation around them all as she said, "This invitation is our ticket to enter the battle of the bands at Crimson Ai and we'll be judge by producers, composers, popular band members, and even celebrity DJ's and VJ's. And this will take place the day after tomorrow, they're only sending invitations to those select few, including us, whom they think was the best of the best, and not to mention good-looking." Sakurako ended her litany with smugness.

"Wow!" the three girls said in unison as they cheered, forgetting where they were.

"This is so cool!"

"We rule!"

"Silence!" the librarian said who was approaching near them.

They all chuckled and laughed silently as they lower their voice.

"So, what's the rule?" Tsukushi asked excitedly, while the others scannec the invitation.

Sakurako shrugged, "None really. Just that make sure that the band could perform well and be there on time."

Tsukushi nodded.

"So, what song shall we play as an entrée?" Shigeru said as she passed the card to Yuki.

"Our new one, of course." Tsukushi answered confidently. "I'm sure we'll impress them."

"Err, Kushi," Sakurako rubbed her neck, "You're forgetting that we'll need a male collaboration in that particular song of ours."

"I know, so?"

"The fact that we have no time to look or even have a male audition for our song didn't occur to you?"

Tsukushi pouted for a while before she smiled, "Then we'll let Akira sing for our band."

"Eh!" Three girls said in unison.

"We don't even know if he can sing." Shigeru pointed out.

"We'll make him sing." Tsukushi smirked.

"Guess we have no choice," Sakurako agreed.

As if on cue, they saw Akira walking toward their table. He kissed Sakurako as he sat next to her after dragging the chair from the nearby table which created some noise and another reprimand from the librarian.

"I've been looking all over for you." He said to Sakurako.

Sakurako blushed before, "Hey, it's a good thing you're here, we're just kinda talking about you earlier."

Akira raised his brow. "Why?"

Sakurako smiled before telling him the details about the battle of the bands.

"And where did I come in there?"

"We need a male vocalist to sing with Tsukushi."

"Please……" Shigeru and Yuki said in unison with beautiful eyes.

Akira looked at the four girls as if they've gone mad.

"C'mon Akira…" Sakurako chimed in.

He sighed, "I really want to help you girls, but you see, I can't sing. Ask me to dance or play instrument, but singing."

"Now we're doomed!" Shigeru said with a snort.

"Not quiet," Akira said with a smile.

They all looked at him.

"You're forgetting I've got three more brothers…"

"Well," Tsukushi frowned, "If you're referring to your curly haired brother Tsukasa, I guess he's not the type who'll sing in front of the crowd."

"Yeah," Shigeru agreed, "And if it's Rui, it doesn't look like singing is in his personality also since he's quiet most of the time and not really like crowds much."

Then their eyes all widened then shone, "Of course, Soujirou!"

"Yep," Akira bobbed his head, "The guy could sing like a pro."

"Then he'll be in our band for that time."

"But we still have to ask him and make sure that he'll agree." Sakurako said, Yuki stopped smiling while dropping the invitation at the table when they all looked at her.

"W-why me!"

"Because it seems that Soujirou likes you."

"Correction, he likes her." Akira said with a grin.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"B-but…"

"It's for the band." They all smiled widely.

Yuki sighed in defeat. "Fine."

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Yuki was walking at the hallway when she spotted Soujirou at his locker, she took a deep breath before she walked toward him.

"Hey," she greeted with a small smile.

Soujirou looked from his locker, he gave her a grin, "Hey yourself."

"Listen," Yuki tuck a hair in her ear before shifting her bag from the left shoulder to the right, "You see….I want you to do me a favor….a big one."

"Ooookay…" Soujirou slammed his locker shot before he leaned on it with his arms cross and brow crease, "What is this big favor anyway that you look and sound so nice to me?"

"I need you to sing for me…..err….for the band….a day before tomorrow…in front of the whole crowd…well I guess not that much…" she said abruptly in one sentence, or so she thought.

"What!" Soujirou said in a loud voice, "Hell, no!" he didn't care even if the students were looking at them.

Yuki ignored his comment as she continued to tell him about the invitation and how Akira suggested him to be their male vocalist.

"No way!" Soujirou said before he started to march off.

"Hey, wait!" Yuki followed him in a run, 'Hell, this guy is difficult' she thought. She held him at his left arm once she caught up with him. "Just stop for a while will you! I'm not the worlds' fast walker, you know!"

Sojirou stopped after he turned an empty hall. Yuki even bumped on him slightly.

"Now, what, pray tell, would you like to say now!" he asked. "So, that's why you're so friendly eh."

"Please," Yuki's eyes almost pleading, "This is important for our band, and looking for someone else was out of the question, it'll take time when all we need was a guy to sing with Tsukushi only for that night."

"What makes you think I'll agree?"

"We didn't, but we have to make you agree."

"Damn that Akira!" he muttered.

"Please, please, just say yes…" she hesitated for a while before, "I promise we'll become friends from now on." She beamed.

"So, making a bargain eh," he said with a raised brow, "But not a very strong one, I mean, d'you really think I only feel friendly to you."

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon, don't act as if you have no idea!" he started to leave again.

"Okay, okay," she tugged his arm again, "I won't walk away from you, be a snob or all the things I did before. Satisfied?"

"How about…" Soujirou's voice turned soft and a bit flirty as he leaned to her, "do things for me?"

"Things?" Yuki gulped, she was now in panic, her heart beats fast. "What things?"

"Oh you know…for example, you'll be with me when I want your presence, or I want to talk to you, just be with you, or…" he leaned even closer to her, "If I want to kiss you."

"K-kiss me…" her face was now very red. "Wait," she whispered as she held her hands to his chest as he lowered his head.

Soujirou stopped with a sigh, he straightened himself, "I knew it, well…good luck with your band." He was about to turn away when Yuki caught him again and flung herself to him and kissed him on the mouth.

Soujirou was surprised for a while but he started kissing her more deeply and passionately.

Yuki was blushing when they separated, "So, you'll sing for the band?"

Soujirou smiled fondly at her. "As if I have a choice."

Yuki looked at him with a smile.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Yuki and Soujirou met up at the cafeteria with the three girls and Akira.

"So?" Tsukushi asked abruptly.

"It's all okay." Yuki said blushing.

"Good," Shigeru smiled.

"Anyway," Sakurako said as she started explaining, "The contest was a day after tomorrow and it'll be held at Crimson Ai around 11 in the evening, but we have to be there earlier than that."

"Okay." Soujirou nodded.

"Just go at Tsukushi's place and we'll practice after school."

He nodded once again.

The girls leave the two guys when the bell for their next subject rang.

"Damn," Soujirou muttered as they left. Tsukasa and Rui suddenly appeared and sit at their table.

"What, still angry at the idea?" Akira asked.

"Not that, I forgot that it's full moon the day after tomorrow."

Akira shrugged, "Then you better fill your lust before the contest."

"What's up?" Tsukasa frowned.

The two guys told the new comers about the battle of the bands.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The night of the contest, a few hours before the battle of the bands..

"So Rui, where are we going?" Shizuka asked as her hands was wrapped on Rui's arms. They're having dinner at a fancy restaurant, it was Shizuka's last night in Japan.

He shrugged, "No idea, I only want to spend some time with you."

"Me too. I even feel like I want to stay here in Japan with you, but I have to go, I want to see the world."

"I know…" he smiled at her, "Maybe we could go at Crimson Ai later, my brother's girlfriend was in a band and they're a participant in the contest."

"That sounds fun." Shizuka said as she kissed him, "But for now, let's finish our meal and go somewhere quiet where we could be alone."

Rui raised his brow, "And where is that?"

"How about your private suite, hmm?"

Not before long, after their dinner, they head to the Maple Hotel.

The couples were on their third round when Shizuka felt that Rui was changing somehow. She felt him grow big inside her, his clutch on her tightened and she felt his hair grow beneath her hands.

"Rui?" she frowned as she looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw his other form. She struggled when she realized what was happening. Rui just held her back on the bed, she cried when he graze her sides with his claw hands.

"Rui…" with misty eyes, she closed her eyes tightly and waited for her end. She now realized that he was that guy who was killing those girls.

She was surprised when he got up from her, she could hear his frustrated growl. When she opened her eyes, she saw him tore and throw the things he could grab. His eyes dangerous. Shizuka didn't made a move for fear that he would remember her.

Shizuka gasped when he looked at her intently, lust could be easily read in his eyes. When she thought that he was gonna pounce on her again, Rui jumped on the window and into the night. Shizuka hurriedly put her dress on and she grabbed Rui's coat. She would follow him. He's still Rui and he's naked and she's sure he'll need some clothing.

Not very far from the hotel on some dark alley…

Shizuka saw him over his 'victim.' He was slamming on the girl with a loud growl. The girl was screaming for help. After some seconds, the screaming stopped and Rui started to change back to normal. Shizuka decided that it was safe to go to him. Shizuka grabbed his coat and she went out of the car.

"Rui…"

Rui looked up at Shizuka. His face was full of guilt.

"Here…" she gave him the coat.

"Thanks…" he said quietly as he stood up and slipped the coat on him. "I'm sorry that you have to witness this."

Shizuka shrugged, "I was shocked, really, and you could say that I was very scared. I never thought that with your innocent looks lies a dark creature."

"Ironic, isn't it?" he smirked, "I understand if you…"

"Shh…I won't breathe a word even if I know I have to. I hate to say this but this is a crime you know, but still, I'll keep it to myself 'till the day I die." She smiled.

Rui hugged her. "Thanks."

Shizuka caressed his hair and back. "So this means your brothers too?"

"U-huh."

"That's why it's always four girls, ne?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

Rui looked at her, "We're looking for our mates and as long as we're not yet finding them, these things will occur." He gestured at the lifeless lady.

"Care to tell me the whole story?"

Rui shrugged as he started telling her about the family's secrets except the names of the family members. Only the history. It was enough that she knew about him.

"Why did you stop earlier?" Shizuka inquired.

"I realize that you're not my mate-to-be." He smiled with apology.

"You could just satisfy your lust and end up killing me."

"I know, but I stopped because I've at least know you and unconsciously, even though you're not the one, I don't want you to be hurt."

"Well, thanks for your consideration." Shizuka grinned. "Wow, this is some experience before I leave tomorrow. I could categorize this as one of the extreme things I've done."

"And I'm glad that someone, outside the family, knows this and didn't turn away or afraid."

"So, shall we go to that band contest?" Shizuka asked, her arms clinging once again to Rui.

He smiled, "Maybe after I'm fully dress."

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Akira and Soujirou were walking toward the dark alley to looked for their 'victim'. They only separated when they saw a couple of girls walking.

Without wasting some time, they pounced on the young ladies, and the scream of their prey filled the dark alley until it subsided. Akira got up followed by Soujirou and they walked away in a hurry to go at Crimson Ai already.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukushi was walking toward the dark street of the Crimson Ai. Her friends were already there but she has to come last because she still has some practice at ballet so now she's walking alone, her hands on her coat pocket. The street was not that crowded anymore. A gust of wind played on her hair as a shiver ran down her spine.

She was about to pass on some dark alley when she heard a muffled scream, when she looked, a long-haired man was on top of the struggling young lady. Rape. The guy is raping that girl.

"Hey, just what the fuck do you think you're doing!" she yelled, though she was a bit nervous too. She even looked around for someone to ask for help and also for something to swat the guy off.

The guy didn't move out on top of the lady until her muffled scream dies, obviously, she was dead already.

"Hey man, I'm calling the cops!" Tsukushi fished for her cell phone.

She was surprised when the guy moved very fast and then she found herself trapped in his arms. She shivered and she gave a small yelp when she felt his hand traveled on her body and his other hand went around her neck and under her hair. He bent her neck on the side and lowered his head.

Tsukushi suddenly felt a prickling sensation on her neck. 'Is this guy a vampire or something!' she thought with panic. Then she remembered about the news she was watching lately and not to mention what happened at Bo's. 'Am I gonna die?' she thought. She was sure scared now. 'What about the band?' she wanted to laugh, here she was and has a possibility to die but she wass still thinking about the contest. 'But hey, we've been waiting for this forever.'

She felt his hands traveled up her body and to her breast as his mouth covered hers after biting her neck.

When Tsukushi opened her eyes, she met those dark cat-like eyes staring hungrily and possessively at her. She moaned. Before she could analyze her seductor, darkness fell on her.

She won't have any idea it was Tsukasa.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukushi woke up after a while, what happened earlier registered on her mind abruptly, she panicked as she felt herself. There was nothing really change except for her throbbing neck and slightly swollen lips. When she looked at her surroundings, she was inside a dressing room already.

"Good thing you're already awake!" Sakurako said aloud. "I thought we have to back out because you're unconscious!"

Tsukushi opened her mouth to tell her friend what happened but her mouth said something else instead, "What the fuck happened?"

"You tell us."

"I can't remember." She lied.

"Anyway, go ahead and dress up already!" Sakurako ushered, "Yuki and Shigeru were already fixing the instruments with Soujirou."

"How did I get here?" she asked with confusion.

"The bouncer saw you lying on the top of our car." Sakurako answered.

Tsukushi shrugged as she got up, well, she could think about the whole ordeal later.

"What's with you, rubbing your neck like that?" her friend frowned.

"Oh nothing." She saw her clothes and changed on it.

She wore a black semi-flowing mini-dress that was off shoulder and the sleeves were long and flowing, and a black knee high boots, Sakurako put a black rose necklace on her neck. Her hair in ponytail with some tendrils and small hairs falling and Sakurako spray some color red hair paint on the ends of her hair. Tsukushi learned that they looked like a Goth. Sakurako made sure her make up looked like a Goth too. Just like the three girls though instead of black, they were wearing white clothes and boots.

When she was finished, they both went where the others were. Soujirou was wearing a black trench coat that was open in front revealing his chest and a black leather pants, and black male boots.

After the last performer, the DJ called the name of their group….

A thick smoke appeared on the empty stage and once it clearrf the audience saw them on the stage.

The instrument started to play…Tsukushi even saw at the corner of her eye how Tsukasa looked at her possessively. She shivered before she focused herself on her task…

(Tsukushi): _How can you see into my eyes like open doors, Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb, Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Tsukushi walked near Soujirou and like a dark creature walking in the night, just like what they looked like, they looked like they're a lover singing song to one another.

(Soujirou):_Wake me up_

(Tsukushi):_Wake me up inside_

(Soujirou):_Wake me up_

(Tsukushi):_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark, Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone, Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without, You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real, Bring me to life_

The audience seemed to believe that the sensuous singers on stage whose portraying as a couple with their mysterious way of moving thought that they really looked like a beautiful creature of the night. At one time, Tsukushi happened to look at Tsukasa.

(Soujirou):_Wake me up_

(Tsukushi):_Wake me up inside_

(Soujirou):_Wake me up_

(Tsukushi):_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark, Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone, Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

Tsukushi rounded Soujirou as her hands caressed his chest and back.

_Frozen inside without your touch, Without your love darling, Only you are the life among the dead_

Soujirou held her on his arm…

(Soujirou):_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see, Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

(Tsukushi):_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_, _Got to open my eyes to everything_

(Soujirou):_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul, Don't let me die here, There must be something more_

Soujirou lifted her to him, Tsukushi spread her available arms open and threw her head a little as Soujirou seemed to kiss her on the neck.

(Tsukushi):_Bring me to life!_

The music started to fade, a cloud of smoke once again appeared at the stage, and once it was cleared, they were gone.

The crowd gave a round of applause.

At the backstage…

"You can put me down now, Soujirou." Tsukushi said with a smile.

Soujirou smiled secretly as he sniffed Tsukasa's scent on her, looks like his brother marked her as his this night.

"Wow, we did great!" the other girls hugged them with delighted squeal.

"And my, the whole thing was so sensual!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

As the other bands perform, they joined the F3 and Shizuka on the table.

"You guys are awesome!" Akira said.

"We know!" Sakurako grinned.

"Anyway, I want you all to meet Shizuka," Rui said, "She's a very good friend."

After they said their hello's, Shizuka smiled, "You guys looked great, I feel like I was watching a short clip vampire-romance movie!"

"Well, thanks!" the girls said in unison.

"And thanks to Soujirou." Yuki smiled at Soujirou who smiled back. "He's really good."

"Yeah," Shizuka agreed, "Specially the last part."

Tsukushi on the other hands has no idea how to act around Tsukasa who was looking at her intently and possessively. She couldn't tell why, but she was sure something was up. Then she unconsciously rubbed her neck. Tsukasa smirked.

"Tsukushi, Shizuka's praising you…" Shigeru nudged her.

"Uh-what…oh…thanks!"

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing. Just excited about the decision."

"Yeah right," Yuki made a face, "You look like the opposite from it."

"Stop analyzing me, I'm really excited." She pouted.

"And what's with you rubbing that neck of yours?" Sakurako asked once again about her neck.

Tsukushi shrugged, she drank on her wine, "Just some fucking guy bit me…" she murmured as she sip.

"What?"

"I said a mosquito bit me."

"Oh."

While Soujirou gave Tsukasa a 'what's up look'.

Tsukasa just grinned.

Not long after, the decision was made…

Two other bands get the first and second prize.

"And the winner is…" the DJ announce. "….The Hana!"

The girls jumped giddily as they hug each other.

"Congratulations, you did great. And expect to be the next big thing under your record label."

They kept on jumping.

Sakurako kissed Akira, Yuki hugged Soujirou, while Shigeru and Tsukushi clapped their hands to each other. Then a group hug.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**--- cont---l8r**


	6. Farewell and Homecomings

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**-**

**CHAPTER SIX: Farewell and Homecomings**

**-**

-

"So, this is goodbye…" Shizuka smiled at Rui, a bit of sadness was in her eyes.

They were at the airport's departure area early that morning.

Rui gave a charming smile as he tugged Shizuka to him and hugged her tightly, as if sending all the feelings he could give to her. He sniffed on her hair as if memorizing her scent.

Shizuka's tear dropped as she sobbed, "Fuck it, I really hate to say goodbye, after I met you, I suddenly don't want to leave behind everything about this place." She looked up to Rui with a tear-streaked face. "But…I also want to travel and go around the world."

"I know…" Rui murmured as he cupped her face to his both hands and kissed her softly at the forehead and both eyes lightly before kissing her on the lips. "I'm also sad that you're leaving, I'll miss you. Hell, how I wish you could be with me for always….but I'm so confuse," he frowned sadly.

"And I'm not the girl for you…" Shizuka smiled as she traced Rui's face with her fingers. "But still, I'm glad that I met you. You're one of those few interesting men roaming the world and I'm lucky that I happened to meet one. Whoever's that girl, she's very lucky."

"And I'm also lucky to meet you…you're one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen and held…"

Shizuka arched a brow, "Don't take me for a fool," she gave Rui a playful shove, "I met the Hana last night, and they're all beautiful…I'm definitely sure that they'll rock the men's world once they appear on the public's eye after they release their first album."

Rui smiled, "They're still young ladies…and you're a woman….that's different…but I agree that you're all beautiful."

"A-huh…" Shizuka wrapped her arms around Rui's neck as she pulled him for a kiss. "How I wish we still have time to make love."

Rui raised an amused brow.

"Y'know, added memory."

"You're really something, Shizuka…" then silence took over between them, only their eyes were talking as they kept staring at each other. Rui caressed her face.

"I promise I'll keep your secret 'til the day I die…" Shizuka murmured.

"I know…"

Shizuka's tears were once again falling heavily as she heard her flight being called.

"Shhh…" Rui wiped her tears away. "We'll see each other again."

Shizuka smiled bitterly, "We both know we won't, ever. 'Coz I'll travel everywhere while you look for your special someone…" she laughed almost hysterically as if mocking herself, "Stupid me…at first I thought I was a grown woman to suggest that we have fun 'til it lasts, but now…it feels like I'm the one who doesn't want to let go." She hiccuped, "I love you Rui….I love you…" she caressed his face gently, longingly. "You don't have to be worried or anything, I know that you're not feeling the same way….I-I just want to let you know what I feel before I go, so that wherever my foot brings me, I won't have any regrets because I said what I wanted you to know. I love you and the times we spent together were the precious times of my life 'coz I know that it won't last."

"Is it okay if I say that I adore you?" Rui looked solemn and sad. How he also wished that she was the one and yet another face of a girl was appearing on his mind. 'Fucking indecisive mind!' He thought. If Shizuka was the right girl for him, he could have stopped all of this from happening whether she likes too or not, but now, he was powerless. His inner and deeper emotion was craving for someone else. Someone bubbly and cheerful. Someone who sees life in a positive way. Someone who live life as if it's all worry free.

He went out of his inner musings when he heard Shizuka said, "That would be more than enough." Then they shared a passionate kiss for one last time. Shizuka rubbed the lipstick she left on Rui's lips, "I wish you happiness and that you find the right girl for you…"

"I wish for your happiness too…and the right guy for you…"

"I'll miss you and I love you…"

"I'll never forget you, Shizuka….if you have time maybe you could come here again."

"Nah…" she looked around the place. "I told you once that I don't come back to the places I've already been."

Rui nodded, "Won't you even give me your contact number or something and don't you want to get my address or number, just in case."

"No need, let's pretend that what took place between us was just a wonderful interlude. Worth remembering, but only remembering, because we can't go back."

"Ah, such independence!" Rui smirked.

"I'm an independent woman, wolf man." She joked in a silent voice.

They both grin then laughed.

Shizuka held her head high and without a trace of sadness anymore, all Rui could see was the woman he first saw at Grand Pierre. After she gave Rui a last nod of goodbye, she walked away with dignity and independence, as if she didn't feel any sadness or emptiness, her head straight never bothering to look back. For when she look back, she was afraid that she won't have courage to leave and run back to Rui's warm embrace. She knew that she'll regret not turning back later, but it was for the best.

Rui thought that Shizuka was like a queen looking down on her subordinates as she walked. He smiled thoughtfully, he recalled that it was the same thing he thought when he first saw her.

With both hands on his coat pocket, Rui walked away to leave the airport, he sighed. 'This is the place where sadness and happiness starts and sometimes ends'. He gave a one last look at where Shizuka had been before he left.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Where have you been?" Tsukasa asked as he met up with Rui at the staircase, Rui's obviously going to his room to sleep.

"Airport."

"Airport?"

"Shizuka left early this morning." Then he started to climb the stairs again.

Tsukasa frowned before he shrugged and continued descending the stairs.

"What's with that boy?" Akira asked while looking at Rui's back.

Tsukasa told his brother what Rui told him.

"Why look so sullen then?" Akira rolled his eyes. "It's not like she's for him or anything."

"Don't be mean, Akira," Soujirou muttered as he heard his brother's conversation. "We know what had been going on between Shizuka and Rui."

Akira snorted, "Our inner self was really tricky one, eh."

"Speaking of tricky," Soujirou raised his brow. "I accidentally sniffed Tsukushi's scent last night as I carried her at the stage, and I smelled our brother's scent on her and not to mention a bite mark claiming her as his own." He looked meaningfully at the blushing Tsukasa.

Akira made a face, "That Rui! What a joker! And I thought he's so sad with Shizuka's departure but he already marked Tsukushi…"

"What the fuck!" Tsukasa gave a possessive growl.

Soujirou snorted, "Stop babbling, Akira. Geez, you're becoming dense! Maybe it's the cause of always hanging out with your girlfriend."

"Don't call Sakurako dense!" he defended, "Who the fuck are you talking about anyway, I thought our topic was Rui!"

"You're a slowpoke then…" Soujirou amended with a smirk.

Akira made a face as he pouted. "Are you gonna tell me or what?"

"I meant Tsukasa!"

Akira looked at the now seething with jealousy Tsukasa . "You marked her as your own last night, you didn't try to pounce on her, kill her or anything? Just bit her. How did you do that?" he said with curiosity.

Tsukasa shrugged, "I happen to finished satisfying my lust to someone else when she saw me with the girl, that means I'm turning back to human when I bit her. Before she saw me, she doze off."

"Does that mean, since she's already marked by you, that when it's full moon and you transform, you'll recognize her and automatically look for her?"

"I have no idea."

"So, we'll just have to wait, ne?"

Tsukasa nodded.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Eitoku High….**

-

After the bell rang for the end of the last class that day, Tsukushi made her way to her friends classes…

"Hey, Kushi…." Sakurako greeted as she saw her friend poking her head inside the classroom.

"Going home?" Tsukushi asked.

Sakurako shook her head, "Me and Shigeru still got some cheering practice."

"Okay, I'll look for Yuki and we'll leave for the house."

Tsukushi was about to leave when Sakurako called her, "Ne, Kushi…"

"What?" Tsukushi looked back at her friend.

"Could we borrow your car, I mean, we have to stay 'til noon so Shigeru and I really need the car. Especially when there's a psycho that's lurking around Tokyo."

Tsukushi suddenly remembered the strange guy she saw last night. She shivered at the thought as she automatically rubbed her bite mark, though it shocked her that despite her shivering, she felt something else, as if it was desire, longing, and excitement.

'Knock it off, Tsukushi!' she lectured herself. How could she be excited about the event that happened to her near the dark alley?

"Sure, you can take the car, I'll just ride a bus with Yuki." She handed the key to Sakurako.

"Thanks."

"See you later at the house then."

Sakurako nodded.

After leaving Sakurako, Tsukushi went outside the school building to look for Yuki, she knew that after class, her friend always went to her tennis practice. She even raised an amuse brow to see her friend playing tennis with Soujirou, not only that, she was actually smiling and her eyes twinkling.

"Hey guys!" Tsukushi greeted.

"Hi, Kushi!" Yuki said almost yelling as she tried to run after the ball.

"I see you're both having fun."

They just both laughed.

Tsukushi rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I was wondering if you want to go home with me though we'll just take a bus since Sakurako borrowed the car."

Yuki stopped for a while from playing to wipe her sweat, Soujirou was walking toward them. "Sorry Kushi, I still want to have a match with Jirou. Is it okay if you go by yourself?"

"Of course, I know your true intentions anyway," Tsukushi gave her friend a conspiratorial wink.

Yuki shove her towel to Tsukushi playfully, "Shut up, he's coming!"

"Anyway, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone with your rematch, later," Tsukushi walked away while whistling some tunes she was still trying to develop into their possible new song.

"She need anything?" Soujirou asked with a frown.

"No," she shrugged, "She just asked me if I want to go ride a bus home with her."

"Where's her car?"

"With Sakurako."

"I better call Tsukasa…" Soujirou muttered as he took his cellphone.

"Why?" Yuki looked at Soujirou curiously.

"My brother likes…or better yet…loves your friend…"

"What!...Really!" Yuki's eyes widened because of surprise.

"Yeah."

"Wow!" She grinned, "That's why Tsukasa looked at Tsukushi last night so intensely."

"That's right."

"I'll tell Tsukushi later…"

"No." Soujirou said firmly.

Yuki frowned, "Why not?"

"Let my brother make his own move. Let's just wait, we can't interfere, we have no right to interfere."

"Whatever." She shrugged.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukushi was getting on the bus when Tsukasa saw her, he hurriedly run toward the bus and hopped inside. He saw Tsukushi sitting at the second to the last seat leaning on the window, one of her feet was up comfortably while she looked like she was writing something at the piece of paper she was holding. He walked toward her silently.

"Yo, Tsukushi." He greeted with one side of his lips curving into a smile---or rather smirk as he looked down on her. "May I sit here?"

Tsukushi was a bit startled with surprise as she looked up. "Hey Tsukasa," she greeted back with a smile as she make a room for him, "Of course you may sit here."

"Thanks," Tsukasa slid next to Tsukushi. "So, what're you doing?" he leaned closer to her to look at the sheet of paper Tsukushi was writing with.

Tsukushi was surprised to see Tsukasa's face leaning so close to her but she didn't voiced it out to avoid embarrassment, she took a silent sigh as she smiled, "I was just making some new lyrics…."

"I see…what's the theme? I mean, last night your band's theme was like dark and romantic."

Tsukushi pouted as her forehead creased, "I still have no idea, the new lyrics was still a work in progress, I just happen to think about it while whistling while walking the school's hallway."

"I guess you're a brilliant lyricist, you could make and think lyrics by just whistling." While Tsukasa was saying this, his eyes darted at the mark he made at Tsukushi's neck. Possessiveness for this girl was getting stronger everyday.

"So," Tsukushi felt conscious, she has an idea what Tsukasa's looking at. "Why are you riding a bus, you have a car right?"

"Well…err…" Tsukasa's brow furrowed as he thought of a possible excuse. Actually, he left the car behind the school when Soujirou called him that Tsukushi's taking a bus. 'Now what?' he thought clueless-ly. Right just in time, he saw some truck towing a car. "My car was at the car shop….something wrong about the engine…"

Tsukushi nodded silently, "I see."

"What about your car?"

"Oh, Sakurako borrowed it."

"Anyway, congratulations again for last night…" Tsukasa said with a smile.

Tsukushi blushed, she first thought that he was talking about the mark on her neck, 'Fool, how could he know anything about that!' then she smiled trying to hide her embarrassment, "Thanks."

"So, does your band sign a contract yet?"

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

Tsukushi shrugged, "We're still thinking about who's gonna be our band manager, I mean, of course the record label could provide us one but we still like to have someone that we could feel at ease with. You know what I mean…"

"That's easy, pick one from either Akira or Soujirou, they're Sakurako and Yuki's boyfriend's anyway." He said simply.

"Soujirou's not yet Yuki's boyfriend," she corrected.

"But soon they will be."

Tsukushi rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I'm surprise you're not suggesting yourself. I could understand about Rui 'coz he's kinda lazy or something."

"Well, public stuff isn't really my thing, not to mention on the spotlight." He shrugged. 'Yeah right!' he thought sarcastically.

They were still talking when Tsukasa's cellphone rang. "Yo!" he greeted.

"Don't yo me you idiot!" a female's voice boomed at the other line.

Tsukasa held the phone away from his ears. "Tsubaki, what's up?"

"I just called to say that I'm coming there in Tokyo and to tell you that one of you there pick me up at the airport."

"Okay."

"And did I mention that I'm also coming there to look at the progress of the four of you." She said meaningfully.

"We can assure you that everything's okay here and we're doing fine."

"Shut up! I'm going there and not another word from you. See you then."

"Baka onna," Tsukasa murmured at the phone as the other line went dead.

"Who was that?" Tsukushi asked in curiosity. "I'm sorry for asking."

"It's okay," he pouted, "Just our annoying elder sister, Tsubaki."

"I see."

"Here's our stop." Tsukasa mused as he escorted Tsukushi out of the bus.

"Hey, thanks for escorting me." Tsukushi smiled, her eyes twinkling as she smiled.

"Oh, well, that's why I'm here for." He said as they both walked together toward their houses.

She giggled.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukushi was just walking to the stairs when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi Tsukushi, it's your mom, sweetie."

"Hi mom."

"How rude of you to sound uninterested." She could actually picture her mother pouting.

"How are you and dad, mom?" she made her voice a little softer.

"We're fine, and how I wish you're here with us."

"Me too." Then she changed their topic, "Hey mom, our band got a contract from one of the biggest music record in the industry."

"That's great sweetie! Say my congrats to the other girls."

"I will. So, why did you call again?"

"Oh that, I just want to tell you that your cousin Umi is coming there for a vacation."

"WHAT!" her voice could be heard at the whole house as she yelled. "No way! Not Umi!"

"C'mon sweetie, she's your cousin and she just want to stay there for a vacation. The poor dear was heart broken."

"That's great!" she cheered.

"Tsukushi, you're being mean. Since when did you start hating your cousin, anyway?"

"Since forever!"

"But she's a sweet young girl."

"Maybe when she's sleeping while snoring!"

"Anyway, I'm still expecting you to be polite to her when she comes there. I'll talk to you later, bye sweetie." The phone clicked.

"Mom?...Mom!...wait!" Tsukushi hissed as she put the phone down. "Damn!" 'So, good things really come along with the bad, ne?' she thought wryly.

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

**THAT'S ALL, LATER!**


	7. New Arrivals

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**-**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: New Arrivals**

**-**

**-**

Tsukushi saw her friends gathered around the breakfast table early that morning. "Morning guys!" she chirped as she took her seat and poured herself some fresh milk and coco crunch cereal.

"Morning," the three girls on the table said in unison.

"It's a good thing that we're all here 'coz I got some bad news to impart." She announced after she took a spoonful of her own cereal.

"Is it about the band?" Yuki suddenly asked with panic.

"No…see, my mom called yesterday afternoon, and then after some hi's and hello's she said that my annoying flirty cousin heart broken Umi is going to have a vacation here with us for a while. Though I have no idea for how long was that 'awhile'." She shrugged.

Her friends stared at her as if she just announced that the world has come to an end.

"Guys, say something, would you?"

"Umi. As in slutty bitchy self-centered Umi. The one who colored her hair blond?" Sakurako said, her eyes not blinking.

Obviously, for the four of them, Umi is bad news. Really bad.

"Yep, that Umi." Tsukushi nodded. "Though I have no idea if she's still blond or what. You know she likes to re-invent herself."

"Yeah, I remember how she loved to copy Madonna's style." Shigeru said as if recalling the last time she saw Umi, and that was still back at gradeschool.

"Why did she suddenly decide to come here?" Sakurako frowned. "I mean, she could go to Europe for all I care."

"Yeah," Yuki agreed, "She's a disaster!"

"And news alert," Sakurako smirked, "Be careful not to introduce her to your boyfriend or she'll snag him in a second." She announced to her friends.

"Then you're the one who needs to be careful then," Tsukushi pointed out. "All I care about is for her to stay away from our goal, the band."

"Yeah," Shigeru stretched her arms. "Me and Tsukushi have no problem when it comes to guys 'coz we don't have any."

"Maybe you could ask your mom to just let Umi have a vacation somewhere else." Yuki said with a worried look.

Tsukushi smiled to her friend, "Don't worry, it's not like Soujirou will like her, I mean Umi's just like Asai and her gang and Jirou won't go for that kind." Then she pouted. "I don't think I can persuade mom, she sees Umi as a sweet dear girl." She rolled her eyes. "I tried to contact her yesterday after she hangs up but I can't reach her."

"Umi is only kind when she's sleeping!" Sakurako muttered.

Tsukushi chuckled. "That's what I told my mom."

"Anyway, let's stop worrying about her, I mean it's not like we can't handle her if she does anything stupid." Shigeru mused.

All of them agreed.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**At the Doumyouji mansion….**

-

"Tsubaki's coming here next week and she wanted us to pick her at the airport." Tsukasa announced to his brothers. They were gathered at the living room. Watching tv while having some snacks.

"I thought she's there because of her fiancée." Akira frowned.

"She wants to know how we are doing about our 'goal' here." Tsukasa said meaningfully.

"But it's under control!" Akira muttered.

"That's what I told her, but she insists on coming. It's not like we could do anything."

"What's the fuss anyway?" Rui frowned. "Why don't you like our sister here?"

The three guys looked at him as if he's gone mad.

"Because brother," Tsukasa said in a gritted teeth. "Once she's here, she'll have a good time kicking our ass if she sees anything 'she thinks' we did wrong."

"And you're cool with the idea about her coming here because you never experience her wrath." Soujirou added.

Rui grinned at that.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**At the airport, after a week….**

-

"Tsubaki!" the F4 greeted their sister with a smile. They each gave her a welcoming kiss and hug.

"Nice to see the four of you again." Tsubaki said after greeting her brother's back.

The four guys frowned when they noticed someone behind their sister.

"Who's the punk?" Tsukasa muttered with a threat. "He doesn't look like old enough to be your fiancé."

"I agree," Soujirou added. "He looks younger than you, Tsubaki."

"Baka." Tsubaki mused as she tugged the guy behind her forward. "He's Seinosuke, our cousin from America."

"Oh."

"From what side?" Akira asked cautiously.

"Father's."

"That means." Soujirou concluded. "He's like us too?"

Tsubaki nodded.

"Why did you bring him here then?" Tsukasa asked as he looked at their cousin. "We're more than enough in here, anyway."

"Well, I brought him here to do the same thing you guys are doing." Tsubaki grinned, "Finding that someone, since he has no luck in America and the fact that investigator's were hot on his trails, well, not that they know anything."

"Fine!" Tsukasa shrugged. "But I'm telling you," he pointed at Seinosuke. "The Hana is ours."

"Hana?" Tsubaki frowned.

Akira told their sister about the band of four girls called The Hana.

"So, you've found your ladies, eh."

"Yeah, all we have to do is reveal our secrets and feelings to them." Soujirou said with a sigh. "And that's the hard part, we need some timing."

"You'll have your right time," Tsubaki assured them, "I'm just glad that you four already have your special someone."

"Anyway," Rui spoke for the first time. "It's better if we continue this chat at home."

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukushi was looking at all the blonds passing them by to see if it's her cousin, Umi.

"What the fuck!" Sakurako snorted. "Does she want a dramatic entrance or what? We've been here for hours, dammit! I'm gonna strangle that cousin of yours."

Tsukushi smirked, "I'll give you my blessings then."

They all laughed.

Yuki sat down at the chair and tried contacting Soujirou. Shigeru was filing her nails. Sakurako and Tsukushi were walking back and forth with boredom.

"Another five minutes and we're out of here." Tsukushi announced.

"Anyway," Shigeru looked up. "Any idea's who'll manage our band?"

"Tsukasa said that maybe we could choose between Akira or Soujirou." Tsukushi shrugged.

Yuki suddenly perked up, "I vouch for Soujiro. I mean, he already sang with our band, right?"

The girls considered this.

"How about Akira. Maybe he doesn't look serious most of the time but he's the one who suggested that we take Soujirou as our male singer to collaborate with Tsukushi." Sakurako added.

Now, the girls were confused.

"How about," Shigeru said as she waved her nail file back and forth, "Let's have some contest between those two and whoever wins shall be our manager?"

"As if they'll agree to a contest." Sakurako snorted.

"So, why not ask them both who wants to manage our band?" Tsukushi suddenly said.

"That's okay." The three other girls agreed.

"Tsukushi?" a girl behind them called with a low-sexy…or more of trying hard to make it sexy….voice.

The four girls whirled around.

In front of them was a yellowish-orange haired young lady. Shorter than them by an inch or two, her sunny looking face was smiling, the girl was wearing a yellow mini dress and a pair of mint-green slip ons, her face with glittery make up.

The four girls decided that they hate the girl. She was too much to bear, she was too bright for their eyes. Practically the girl's things were all in bright colors.

"Could we help you?" Tsukushi asked, wincing. Not to mention that the sun's rays was practically behind this girl.

"It's me, Umi, silly." The girl chirped.

"So, you dyed your hair again." Sakurako remarked.

"Yep!" the girl bobbed her head up and down as she scanned the whole crowd around them.

"Who are you looking for?" Shigeru also looked around.

"Nothing. I'm just checking out if there are cute guys around."

The four girls rolled their eyes.

"I thought you're heart broken?"

Umi shrugged, "What's the better way to forget someone is to find someone else." She said cheerfully.

Sakurako groaned. "Let's get out of here before I commit a murder," she murmured out of Umi's hearing range.

Shigeru smirked. Yuki shrugged.

"Well, let's go!" Tsukushi declared.

When they were walking toward the exit, "Well, are you planning to enroll here?" Tsukushi asked.

"Nah, I just want to relax and have some fun, don't worry, my mom will send my own money and don't worry I'll be out most of the time." Umi said.

"Okay," Tsukushi nodded, almost feeling good. "So, I just want to say some things, it's okay for you to roam around Tokyo or anything, just don't interfere at whatever way with our band."

"Not to worry, I only care about is boys. I have no time for something else."

"With that mention," Sakurako intervened. "I wanna let you know that Akira from the neighbor is MY boyfriend, and I'll kill anyone who comes between us." She warned.

Umi shrugged. "There's a lot of fish in the sea…oh…make it a rich fish."

"And Soujirou…" Yuki blushed while hesitating to say, "Is my boyfriend."

Tsukushi looked at her friend with surprise. 'Geez, that's fast!' she thought.

"Fine." Umi said again. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Tsukushi said. "Well, my friends are staying at the mansion and I hope that everyone will get along."

"And we'll appreciate it if no one bothers us," Shigeru pointed out.

Umi rolled her eyes.

"And please do remember that I'm still the owner of the house." Tsukushi reminded her cousin. "So, don't feel like you have the courtesy to order around without my permission. That's all."

"Settled then. All I really need was a place to sleep at night, if I come home, but I guess I'll be out most of the time. Believe me, you'll barely see me, as if I'm not around."

"That's fine." Tsukushi grinned.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**The next day, at Eitoku…..**

-

"Miss Makino, I have something to tell you before you go." Mrs. Shin, her ballet teacher said.

"Yes?" Tsukushi approached her teacher after the others were gone.

Mrs. Shin handed a paper to Tsukushi. "That's the form for our ballet that'll be performing this coming month. It's called The Fairies. There's no lead character yet but the other cast were filled already, so I'm asking you if you want to be the lead character as the Fairy princess. Your partner is Junpei, he's the fairy prince in search of his princess. If you happened to watch Thumbelina, you got a clue already, but they're both fairies."

Tsukushi felt excited, she loved Thumbelina, and if this ballet was near like it, then she'll definitely take the role.

"When would this be?"

"First week of next month."

"I'll take the lead!" she said excitedly. "Wait, are you sure nobody else wants the role? I mean isn't it unfair to hand the role directly to me?"

"Don't worry, I know you're the best for that role. And many auditioned but none came to my expectation." The ballet instructress smiled.

"Then I'll take it."

"Well, practice for the play starts tomorrow."

Tsukushi nodded enthusiastically before she left.

Later at the school cafeteria, she met her friends and Akira and Soujirou.

"Why look so happy?" Sakurako frowned as she popped a fries to her mouth.

"Guys, you won't believe it!"

"What is it?" Yuki asked with the same excitement.

"Mrs. Shin picked me as the lead character for the play called The Fairies!"

"Wow! Congratulations!" Shigeru squealed.

"And you're wrong, we believe you, I mean, we know you're the best!" Sakurako mused.

"I'm so excited!" Tsukushi hugged everyone from the table. When Tsukasa and Rui showed up, she hugged them too. The two new comers were surprised.

"Is this my good luck or what?" Tsukasa said with a wide smile.

"Congratulate her, she'll play the lead role for the ballet." Akira informed him with a smile.

"That's great!" Tsukasa beamed as he hugged and kissed Tsukushi.

Tsukushi's eyes widened with surprise. And the kiss seemed so similar to that one from that night.

"Congrats, Tsukushi." Rui said to break the thickening silence.

"Err…thanks…" Tsukushi said while blushing.

"Wait…" Yuki suddenly frowned.

"Nani?" Sakurako asked.

"We're having some band performance at the same day."

"What for?" Tsukushi frowned.

"The company presidents and other member's wants to see us play, maybe even record some songs."

"Oh…" Tsukushi muttered. 'Of course the band comes first.' She thought a bit disappointed that she can't take the lead role after all.

"Anyway, what time is the sound check anyway?" Shigeru asked Yuki.

"Around ten I guess, who knew that those people were night person's." Yuki mumbled.

"Then Tsukushi can still join the ballet."

Tsukushi's hopes rose. "Yeah, I could just follow you there after the ballet."

"Don't even think that we're not gonna watch." Yuki suddenly said with a smile. "I only told you about the band's performance but I didn't say that we won't watch the play. We could all go there after the ballet."

Tsukushi beamed. "Thanks!"

"With that settled," Shigeru suddenly changed the topic. "Maybe we could choose our manager?"

They looked from Akira to Soujirou.

"So, which one of you would like to be our manager?"

"Akira could take the cake." Soujirou grinned.

"Fine."

"So, Akira's our manager." Sakurako declared.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	8. Game of Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**-**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Game of Love**

**-**

**-**

Tsukushi just got up from her bed that morning when one of the maids knocked on her door.

"Come in."

"There's a phone call for you, Miss." A young maid said as she entered the room and handed Tsukushi a cordless phone.

"Who is it?" Tsukushi asked the maid as she took the phone.

"Miss Umi's mother." The maid informed her before she left the room.

Tsukushi walked toward her terrace, "Hello, auntie?"

"Oh, hello Tsukushi!" the woman from the other line greeted enthusiastically. "How are you dear?"

"Fine."

"Anyway, I just want to check on Umi."

"I didn't see her yet since yesterday." Tsukushi said as she breathes the morning fresh air.

"I see, here I was, hoping that I could talk to her."

"Well, I'll tell her you called," just when Tsukushi turned sideways, almost looking at the front lawn of the Doumyouji's, who were currently outdoors, she saw Umi's yellow-orange hair, she even squinted her eyes to see if she was right.

"Anyway, I'll just call back again, dear."

"Wait!" Tsukushi said before her aunt could hang up. "I think I see Umi at our neighbor's."

"Could you call her for me, dear?"

"Sure, just a sec." she entered her room and grabbed her sky-blue robe and put it over her pink cotton pants and white cotton shirt.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Doumyouji Mansion, front lawn**

-

Tsubaki, Soujirou, Seinosuke, Umi, and Tsukasa were all having breakfast at the front lawn when they heard the buzzer rang.

"Oh look, it's Tsukushi." Soujirou said as they looked when she entered after the guard opened the gate.

"Tsukushi?" Tsubaki frowned.

"She's Tsukasa's girlfriend," Soujirou smirked, "But it's still one sided." He chuckled.

Tsukasa bopped him on the head.

"Oh, she's my cousin!" Umi chirped with a sweet smile.

The other's looked from the sunny-shallow-looking Umi to a serious-no-nonsense-looking Tsukushi. They were all wondering how did they become related when their personality were miles apart.

"Yo, Tsukushi," Tsukasa greeted as he stood up and put his left hand on Tsukushi's shoulder as he gave her a quick kiss.

Tsukushi frowned, surprised with his actions. She was wondering what was up with Tsukasa, it was not like they're together. He kept on kissing her and holding her. As if it was just a natural thing for the two of them to greet each other like that. And what was wrong with her, she was not even complaining, and it felt like she was enjoying his attention. It all looked so weird. As if they belong for each other.

She buried the thought deep on her mind and turned to her cousin.

"Your mom's on the line," Tsukushi handed the cordless phone to Umi.

"Oh! Thanks cuz!" Umi grabbed the phone and talked to her mother.

"Good morning, Tsukushi." Soujirou greeted with a smile.

"Morning Soujirou."

"Anyway, I would like you to meet our older sister, Tsubaki and our cousin from America, Seinosuke." Tsukasa said.

The three exchanged their greetings.

"It looks like you just got up from your bed." Soujirou grinned.

Tsukushi blushed as she pulled her robe tighter. "Um, yeah."

"Why don't you join us for breakfast." Tsukasa said as he moved a chair for her. She muttered a thank you after she sat and Tsukasa assisted her.

"I hope my cousin's not bothering you." Tsukushi said as she drank from her glass of apple juice that Tsukasa poured on her tall glass.

"Oh don't worry, the only one she's bothering was Seinosuke." Soujirou chuckled.

Seinosuke gave his cousin a glare, which added up to his laughter.

Tsukushi then noticed that one of Umi's hands was drape around Seinosuke's shoulder as she chatted with her mother on the phone.

Seinosuke just shrugged.

"So, I heard you're part of The Hana." Tsubaki inquired.

"Yeah, that's our band."

"I'm glad that you and Tsukasa are getting along just fine." Tsubaki smiled.

Tsukushi frowned, did the F4's sister thought that she's going out with Tsukasa? But they're not.

Before Tsukushi could protest, Tsukasa put a small slice of ham on her mouth. She couldn't do anything but to chew quietly as Tsukasa fed her most of the time when he was hinting that she was trying to say against what his sister thought.

She conceded and just took everything Tsukasa's been feeding her. Tsubaki seemed please at what she was seeing especially when she noticed the bite mark on Tsukushi's neck. 'Well, Tsukasa works fast!' she thought proudly.

After a while, Akira with Sakurako emerged from the inside of the house, Sakurako was being pursued by Akira as they run around while laughing. They looked like they just got out of bed themselves.

"Sakurako!" Tsukushi blurted in surprise. 'Since when did Sakurako started sleeping at the Doumyouji mansion? And with Akira too?' she thought.

The couple stopped from running about as Sakurako stared at one of her best friends. "Tsukushi…"

"Wow…" Tsukushi grinned. "This is a week full of surprises."

"You could say that."

"It's a good thing I saw you this early, we have a practice after class."

"So, you're not mad or anything?" Sakurako asked cautiously as she sat beside Tsukushi.

Tsukushi frowned, "Why would I be?"

"Because we promise that the four of us would fall in love at the same time and it seems like I'm on the lead." She smirked.

Tsukushi pouted, "It's okay, as long as our band won't suffer."

"Alrighty!" Sakurako hugged her.

After a while, Umi came back toward them. "Thanks again Tsukushi." She handed back the cordless phone.

"You're not coming back with us at the house?" Tsukushi frowned as she took the phone.

"Nah, I'll stay here for a while," she said then she sat between Seinosuke and Tsukasa as she both grabbed an arm from each guy. "Wow, now I could say its raining men!"

Tsukasa tugged his arms out of Umi's grasp and held Tsukushi by the waist with his both arms. Tsukushi was surprised she didn't even react for a while. 'What's with this guy! If I don't know any better I think he's acting possessive…' she thought.

She struggled free little by little from Tsukasa's arms and got up from her chair, "Let's go Sakurako, we still need to prepare for school."

"Hai." She said. Tsukushi rolled her eyes as she saw her friend and Akira exchanged an intimate kiss in front of them. Her eyes widened when Tsukasa gave her a peck on the lips. Before she could react, Sakurako was dragging her out.

"Tell me Saku," Tsukushi said when they reached her mansion. "Did you and Akira already do it? I mean by the look of you today with his robe…" she asked while blushing.

Sakurako chuckled, "Well, we sleep at the same bed alright but we didn't do anything…"

"Boy I'm surprise," Tsukushi snickered. "With a guy like that! Don't tell me he's gay!"

Sakurako bopped her on the head, "Hey, he's straight and don't even think about him like that for a second. We're doing a school project last night and no time to think of anything else so he just lent me his shirt last night, but I didn't say we didn't make out."

"Whatever." Tsukushi shrugged.

"Why did you ask anyway?"

"Curiosity I guess," Tsukushi yawned. "I thought I could ask you how was it?"

"Pervert!" Sakurako joked.

Tsukushi turned beet red. "I didn't mean in details! I'm just curious how it feels 'coz I heard from others it hurts…"

Sakurako nodded in agreement, "That's right."

Tsukushi shuddered, "You know how I hate pain and blood."

"Yeah, I remember you're the only one of us four who didn't bother to get some injections when there's a vaccination program at school for health." Sakurako pondered then she smiled wickedly. "But poor dear, once you get yourself a guy I tell you, it's bigger than injection," she chuckled when she saw the look of worried and horrified on Tsukushi's face. "Not to mention that Tsukasa seems so interested and a bit possessive with you."

Tsukushi's face worsened, "I don't think I'm ready to have any commitments for the next fifty years or make it a hundred years of my life with what information you just said."

"Hey it's okay," Sakurako assured her friend. "It's not only hurt you'll feel, if it is then how did married couples make babies?"

Tsukushi paled double time, "Kami, Sakurako, stop it…" she started to walk, leaving Sakurako behind as she covered her ears. Tsukushi's feeling worse with the thought of giving birth.

Sakurako pouted then shrugged, "Oh well, you'll change your mind soon." She said behind her friend.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**At the school…..**

-

Tsukushi was still having her extra practice on her ballet for the upcoming play when her three friends showed up. She made swift and graceful last moves before she stopped and headed for her friends. "Hey!" she greeted with a smile.

Sakurako rolled her eyes, "Hey yourself, fairy princess…" she said jokingly as she grabbed on Tsukushi's towel and wiped her friend's perspiration on her neck and face. "You're the one who told us about the practice after class but then you're the one who's not around…"

Tsukushi just smiled innocently. "Gomen, I thought I could be there on time, anyway, I just did my last turn so we can go now."

"Good," Yuki said as she grabbed Tsukushi's stuff and they all left the ballet room.

They were walking toward the music room when Shigeru looked at her still-ballet-attire-clad friend. "Hey, you're not changing your clothes?" she pointed out as she walked backwards, both her hands atop her head.

"Nah, I'll just sweat again anyway and it's already end of the school time." She shrugged.

"Rockstar Ballet Princess, eh." Shigeru joked as she smirked.

"Shige----" the three girls were about to warn their friend who was leading the way backwards but the collision already occurred.

"Hey!" Shigeru screamed as she ended up sprawled on the floor, she almost jumped up when she heard a groan from behind her. Her eyes widened when she saw that she was almost sitting backwards on a guy.

"----ru…" Shigeru's friends ended lamely as they helped her up.

"Oh jeez, look where you're going man!" Shigeru lectured as she was now standing again, her hands akimbo as she looked down on the guy whose heads still down and slowly getting up. "Really, you could have injured me, and you have no idea who am I, I happened to be one of the Hana and you won't understand what'll happen if I got injured and can't play for the band." She rattled on. "So what'll you say about----"

Shigeru stopped from speaking and gaped as she saw who she was babbling to. It's Rui… The guy who loves to irritate her in their class, always banging one of his feet on her chair even if they were writing something from the board. The guy who always tugged on one of her locks when he was bored and there was nothing to do as they listened to their history class, sometimes managed to trip her, thank kami it occurs without the present of a stairwell. The point is, whenever they encountered each other, it was like there was always something about to happen to her. Well, maybe because these past few days he looked like he was in a daze and as if he was physically there but mentally absent. What was with this guy anyway, he was not like his brothers. Even though he was silent and unapproachable, Shigeru couldn't pinpoint on why on earth she was irritated with him. Not like she has a crush on him. 'EXCUSE ME!' she thought wide eyed. If she did have a crush on him, then she would be jinx for the rest of her life if they ever happened to be a couple or anything. There was only one thing she knew, Rui was a walking jinx.

She was pulled out of her musings when, oh surprise, the guy spoke. "You're the one who's supposed to look on your way." Rui said without a flicker of any emotion.

"Ha!" Shigeru screamed loudly, her friends just watched the scene with amusement. "Since you're the one who's looking, you could have walked out of my way! What? Are you sleep walking or something…"

Rui, for the first time looked intently at the bubbly and yet irritating squirt in front of him. For the first time, well, he was seeing her around but never really bothering to notice her as someone that could interest him and not to mention that he was attracted with Shizuka for the past weeks and he was still missing her. And if this little accident didn't occur, he won't bother looking or even studying this bubbly and lively girl in front of him. It now occurred to him that it was the girl he always love to irritate during classes and even out of the class if they happened to encounter each other at the hallway, why not, when she was fun to irritate with because it was easy to get a rise out of her. And for the first time, Rui was enjoying himself irritating the girl in front of him because it was rare to meet a girl who was not looking at him as if he was some kind of meat to be devoured, this girl was rather irritated with him and it looked like she'd like to be as far away from him as possible. And for the first time, Rui felt and realized the almost violent tugging on his chest as he looked at her. Could she be? Again, he looked at her intently and now with new interest. Then a lazy smile graced his lips.

Shigeru narrowed her eyes as she pointed one of her finger to Rui's chest who was now looking amused, "What? Has the gall to smile at me! D'you really think I would just forgive you because of that stupid smile of yours! Think you could charm your way to me just like from any other girls, well, you're wrong. If there's anything you could do, then I'll tell you what, stop pestering me 'coz girls like me has a lot more important things to do!"

As if to irritate her more, Rui just plastered his smile as he looked down patronizingly at the girl who was poking his chest with her small index finger. Threatening him, as if she looked intimidating. Really, she was rather cute with those slight cherry cheeks because of irritation and sparkling lively eyes. Now he knew why his brother's chose the girls from the Hana, not that they could choose anyone else when their other self chose the girls from the Hana's also, they're all interesting with lively characters. Since he was not the one to talk too much, now, how could he silence this rampaging yet cute young lady in front of him? Hmmm….ideas coming into his mind and he smiled widely.

Shigeru pouted, sighed, and then rolled her eyes, "Well, guess you're not a big talker huh, figures." She shrugged. "Anyway, one thing, stay away from me, I mean I really get into this funny situation everytime we met, just like now, and----" Shigeru's eyes widened and so was Tsukushi, Sakurako, and Yuki when Rui slowly lifted his hands up to Shigeru, one cupping her head and one caressing her cheek and he kissed her.

Tsukushi looked at the scene with surprise.

Yuki's jaw dropped.

While Sakurako looked amused. "Doumyouji guys really are interesting…" she murmured.

Just about the same time, the F3 happened to approach the same hall they were all at, and just like the girls, they looked at the scene with surprise and amusement.

"Never thought he could be this bold…" Soujirou chuckled.

"Geez…get a room!" Akira yelled sarcastically. "You two practically were blocking the way!"

Rui looked up a bit daze, a bit of his 'other self' was visible to his look as he gave his brother a smug look, "Grow up, you three…" he chided before he kissed Shigeru again.

Soujirou and Akira just chuckled as they rest their back on the lockers, while Tsukasa's vein popped. "Us three! I didn't even say a single word!"

"GAHHHHH!" Shigeru's voice silenced the whole group, thankfully that no one else was around. They all cringed at her loud voice. She walked backwards from Rui as she rubbed her neck. "What are you? A dog or something! Really, you can't walk around or kiss around biting people's neck! Now you just didn't trip me or tug my hair locks or bang my chair! You insolent smug looking biting silent man!" she kept her litany, thinking all the possible words her mind could produce and think. At the same time, her friends, and Rui's brother looked at them with amusement, Rui smirked at his mate-to-be with satisfaction as he raised his knuckles to wipe the blood out of his lips. "If you're not standing here with us in the sun lit hallway, I swear you could be a vampire! You idiot! It damn hurts!" Shigeru kept yelling as she rubbed her neck-bite-wounds.

Tsukushi suddenly widened her eyes as she recalled the markings on her neck, she was sure she was bitten by someone that night a few days ago, and at the same place where Shigeru was bitten by Rui. 'Who bit me? It can't be Rui, I mean, that guy didn't look like him.' She thought, then she noticed Tsukasa looking at her, she suddenly felt a shiver ran down her spine. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Shigeru again.

"No way, idiot! Don't come near me!" Shigeru muttered to Rui before she looked at her friends, her face red with so much emotion. "Let's get going and practice." She said as she led the way again with stiffness as she passed at Rui's side. She gave him a glare before continuing to walk. The other girls followed her after giving Rui an amuse and sorry look.

After the girls were out of earshot, Akira walked toward his brother and patted his shoulder. "So, you finally found her. Congratulations."

"And we're happy for you!" Soujirou added.

Tsukasa just smirked and shrugged.

"Damn, you two!" Soujirou suddenly muttered as he eyed Rui and Tsukasa. "You're the last guys Akira and I expected to find a mate-to-be and yet you two actually marked them as yours, no way. I didn't even know how to tell or approach Yuki. We're not still an official couple you know, just hanging out and all…"

"Yeah!" Akira agreed. "Sure Saku and I are officially together but I didn't even think about marking her yet!"

Rui just grinned then shrugged. "That means you two are slow!" he said as he started walking on his way before he bumped to Shigeru, but thankfully, it was also the reason he knew and felt about her. 'Soon, we'll be together.' He thought with a smile as he whistled on his way. It surprised him that bumping on Shigeru gets his mind out of sadness. He hoped that Shizuka's happy wherever part of the world she was now.

Back at the F3, Tsukasa looked at his brothers with bemusement. "You heard the guy, you two are S-L-O-W." he grinned.

Soujirou and Akira looked at Tsukasa with annoyance as they both bopped him on the head.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

HEY GUYS! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS AND OBVIOUSLY, I HINTED HALF OF THE CHAPTER ABOUT OUR NEW COUPLE.

Thanks to, **cutebowlofvioletcurry, lost scorpion girl, cathy07, rincess4ever- **I want them a bit reckless and I spell some words like that with real intent.**, maziy.**


	9. Everywhere

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**-**

**-**

**CHAPTER NINE: Everywhere**

-

-

Tsukushi stopped on her tracks toward the stairs when she noticed Umi and Tsukasa sitting on a couch in the living room. Her cousin was practically straddling Tsukasa. She couldn't understand why she even felt a twinge of jealousy…not that she cared….right? She shook her head and was about to start walking again when Umi saw her and called, a seductive smile on her face.

"Hey cousin…" Umi greeted.

Tsukasa poke his head around to look at Tsukushi before he stood up, practically dropping Umi out of his lap, his eyes was sending apologies to his 'mate'. On the other hand, Umi pouted as she straightened her mini dress. In turn, Tsukushi just raised her brow to the 'couple' on her parents' sofa.

"Hi Tsukushi…" Tsukasa greeted as he walked toward her. "I came here to talk to you about…"

"Hi Tsukasa," she said cutting Tsukasa's words then she started to walk to the stairs. "Please don't mind me, I know my cousin, no need for you to feel uncomfortable or anything I'll be leaving again in a sec anyway."

Tsukasa frowned as he followed Tsukushi up the stairs and to her bedroom, not even noticing that he followed her, not even noticing when he close the door behind him and rest his back on it.

Tsukushi jumped as she heard her door clicked and looked about and saw Tsukasa getting comfortable on her door. She suddenly felt her heart beat faster as she eyed the imposing man and then to her door handle where his long fingers was still attached to it. She couldn't help but to feel nervous. Really, she was not claustrophobic but now she felt like fainting. Tsukushi sighed before she turned again and started looking at her stuff. 'What's this guy doing in MY room anyway?' she thought as her hands shuffled some things.

"Going anywhere?" Tsukasa asked, eyeing Tsukushi's shapely rear with deep interest as she bent down still shuffling at her stuff.

Tsukushi looked at her unwelcome visitor through her bending position, that only entertain Tsukasa more as he found it attractive and seductive as if she was inviting him to come to her, especially with those big brown eyes staring at him.

"Yeah, I'm just looking for something I forgot then I'll meet my friends. We have practice…" Tsukushi said as she frowned, she swore she saw Tsukasa's eyes glinted with hunger for awhile.

"I see…"

"U-huh…" then after awhile, Tsukushi straightened up as she said in an almost loud and happy voice as if she just found a treasure. "Gotcha!"

Tsukasa looked at a piece of disheveled few pieces of papers. "What's that?"

"Lyrics." Tsukushi said as she turned to him. "Anyway," she looked straight at Tsukasa's eyes. "Why did you follow me here?"

"I have no idea, actually I was just going to ask about my questions a while ago." He shrugged as he started to look around Tsukushi's not-so-neat room since strewn of papers and things scattered here and there.

"Okay, since you already asked your questions maybe you should go back to Umi now."

"Why should I?" Tsukasa's brow furrowed, he didn't even noticed when the door locked as he gripped on it.

Tsukushi looked at Tsukasa warily as she started to move toward her terrace to ease her feel of suffocation. Mission accomplished, she breathe a load full of fresh air. "You both like each other, ne?" she answered after a while. "I even saw the two of you kissing on the couch." She shrugged.

"Correction, I have no liking to your cousin," Tsukasa said as he moved toward the terrace and stood next to Tsukushi. "And we're not kissing." He explained.

"Fool me." Tsukushi said with sarcasm as she reached at the side of Tsukasa's lips and wiped the remaining smear of her cousin's lipstick, then she raised her index finger at Tsukasa. "Don't tell me you're also wearing a lipstick, hmmm…"

"She kissed me first…" he explained.

Tsukushi just nodded. "Yeah, that's what you all guys said when another girl sees you, putting all the blame on the girl you're making out with. What does it matter whom kissed whom first, the point is you still kissed, you let her and I won't believe it if you guys didn't enjoyed it too even though you claimed innocence."

"Are you jealous?" Tsukasa raised his brow.

Tsukushi just laughed with carelessness, "I told you, I know my cousin, and I don't care, her business is hers alone. And I'm not jealous…heck…why would I be? I'm merely stating a fact." Then she shrugged.

"Well," Tsukasa looked at her intently. "Your cousin suddenly kissed me a second before you entered, I was surprised that I didn't have a mind to push her away fast. And that's the truth. I don't like her." His face turned serious as his eyes glinted once again. Tsukushi shivered. "Actually, I want someone else." He looked at her directly. "And I swear I'll have her soon…"

"Want?" Tsukushi gulped as she tried to relax her nerves and laughed as carefree as before. She could tell that there was meaning under Tsukasa's words. She clutched her hands together to stop them from trembling with unease. "That sounds possessive."

Tsukasa leaned closer to her, "I'm a very possessive guy. What's mine is only mine." Tsukushi's eyes widened as she saw Tsukasa's head slowly bending toward her bitten neck and she gasped as she felt him licked her wound that almost a scar with his tongue before kissing and sucking on it.

"Ohhh….Tsuka…sa…" Tsukushi babbled on as she tried to forget the wonderful sensations she was feeling. "What d-do you think you're doing?"

She felt Tsukasa smirked thru her shoulder blades, before he straightened himself, he brushed his lips lightly to hers. "Kissing you, of course."

Tsukushi narrowed her eyes, "You know what I mean." She walked back inside her room.

"I can't help myself when it comes to you." He shrugged as he followed her, a playful smile on his lips.

Tsukushi reddened but tried to look serious. "You can't kiss me like that anytime you please. I mean, what's the deal with telling your sister we're together when we're not. Gosh, I don't even know you at all, you're still a stranger, I only happen to be talking to you now because two of my friends are dating with two of your brothers but besides that nothing!" she said with a bit of frustration.

"I didn't tell Tsubaki anything about 'us', she figures it out herself."

"Why shouldn't she when all you always do is kissed me when you got the chance."

"I can't help myself." Tsukasa explained. "The moment I bit---I mean, I like you. I want you." He said boldly, his eyes now glinting with pure possessiveness.

Tsukushi gaped at him for a while. 'I can't believe that I'm the girl he wants! I mean of course I already guess that he likes me but still I thought that it's only some kind of adoration and nothing serious, but now, after hearing about his possessive declaration…it's kind of distracting.' She thought. "But technically, you're still a stranger to me and…and…I'm still a bit confused…"

Tsukasa move toward her, he encircled her waist with his arms. "Do you really want to know EVERYTHING about me?"

"What do you mean?" she frowned, not even bothering to take Tsukasa's arms off her 'coz she knew she couldn't and not to mention that she kinda like the feeling he was making her feel.

"Anyway, whether I tell you now or later, it'll still end the same, you being with me."

"You're really puzzling me. You talk as if I have no choice."

"You don't." he said seriously as he looked down at her meeting her eyes.

Tsukushi could feel the pressure and anxiety enveloping her. She gaped at him for some seconds. She could feel fear and excitement together with a shiver running down her spine. 'How could this guy say something about my fate as if it's as simple as that. I don't have a choice. My life is already decided, is that it?' her mind raced for a lot of questions and answers. "You're serious?"

"I won't kid with this kind of subject."

Tsukushi just nodded dazedly. She looked calm and collected but her insides were all in a jumble. She needed to get out and go somewhere else where she could think without being bothered with Tsukasa's presence. Being near him was confusing her more because she couldn't think straight. She freed herself, which Tsukasa allowed her, then grabbed her jacket. She faced him, "You know what, I'm confused, I don't think I'm ready for your explanations. I want some time alone." She whispered. "It's all so crazy, I mean, we just met a few weeks ago and then you're telling about my life being planned out."

Tsukasa sighed then shrugged. "I understand." With that, Tsukushi left him alone on her room. Tsukasa stayed for a while to look through the pictures. He smiled as he saw Tsukushi's snap shots, she looked like she was in deep thought, her hair was being swept by the wind softly, she looked so serene and innocent. He took the picture and put it in his wallet before he left.

Tsukushi just exited the house and hopped at Sakurako's car. 'I can't believe what's happening to me. I mean this is all going too fast and I'm scared that I would not be able to cope. And not to mention about that guy who bit me. Oh man, I'm sooo confused! Should I tell the girls?'

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Eitoku parking lot…**

-

"I thought we're going to practice at Saku's place?" Tsukushi asked with a frown, putting aside her personal problem with Tsukasa for a while.

"That's right," Yuki said from the driver's seat while Shigeru and Sakurako were getting their gym bags. "But first, we'll wait for Shigeru and Saku till they finish their cheerleading practice."

Tsukushi nodded before she leaned comfortably on her seat. "Almost forgot two of our friends were pompom girls…"

Shigeru snorted, "You made it sound so disgusting…"

"Maybe because Asai and her gang are there too." Sakurako smirked.

Yuki looked pensive, "Speaking of Asai, it's a wonder how they didn't bother us for some time now? A mystery!"

"Of course not," Tsukushi started munching on one of the chips they bought on the way. "They just got a little scared about the incident at Bo, not to mention that someone started a rumor that the maniac-on-the-lose was after obnoxious-slutty-ladies…"

"Haha…it's all thanks to me!" Sakurako smirked. The three girls looked at her with amusement.

"That's why they started to lie-low for a while…" Tsukushi ended.

"And speaking of Bo, never got a chance to see the guy again…" Shigeru pointed out.

"He's still around, we're just so damn busy we can't cope with our social lives…" Sakurako answered. "Anyway, quit pigging out Kushi, let's get going and get over this with."

Tsukushi scowled as she let the chips go, "I'm not pigging out!" she followed her friends who just chuckled.

-

**Inside the gymnasium…**

Yuki and Tsukushi sat on the bleachers near the cheerers while Shigeru and Sakurako did their moves with the other girls.

The two girls looked up when Shigeru suddenly walked to them with squinting-suspicious eyes. "Is it me or that Rui-guy was here watching the practice? I mean I swear, never saw the guy watch a single practice before. I swear he's jinxing me again!" she muttered.

Tsukushi and Yuki exchanged glances before they burst out laughing.

"Really guys, this isn't funny! He's stalking me! I swear I saw him earlier at the library too! If it's possible he'll even follow me at the ladies CR and locker room…"

"That's called stress dear friend," Yuki stated with a wide smile. "You're pushing yourself too hard you're starting to imagine things, maybe you just happen to be at the same place at the same time but not intentionally."

Shigeru huffed, "I thought so too, but seeing him here at the gym is really suspicious!"

"Who knows," Tsukushi shrugged as she comforted her friend. "Maybe he's interested with one of the girls here."

Shigeru just nodded with a pout.

"Yo Shigeru, get your butt in here!" Sakurako yelled.

After a while, Shigeru started having so many mistakes with her moves, she was now gritting her teeth with annoyance as she glared once in a while at the passive looking Rui sitting five pew away from her friends. It never occurred to the bubbly girl that maybe she was distracted because of him rather than being jinx.

"What's happening to you girl?" Sakurako asked silently after their routine.

"Someone's here to jinx me!"

"Oh…" Sakurako then noticed Rui.

Before their coach let them go, Shigeru got a lot of reminders. As the others started to leave except for those girls who eyed the silent Rui for a while before they also leave. Shigeru made her way to the oblivious looking boy.

"What are you doing here! Trying to jinx me, are you!" she tirade once she reached Rui.

Rui looked up slowly with those innocent eyes of his, "What? I never thought that no one's allowed to sit here."

"Sit here! You never sit here, I mean you always disappeared after classes who-knows-where you're going." Shigeru continued as her left foot started tapping on the floor.

"What's the big deal of me sitting here anyway?" Rui frowned, his gaze intent on Shigeru.

Shigeru took a sharp breath as she noticed how intense Rui's gaze at her before she said, "If you forgot already, I'll kindly remind you that you're my bad luck! And not to mention that I have this feeling that you're following me since this morning everywhere I go, what can you say about that!"

Rui smirked, "You flatter yourself too much, woman." Though in truth, he was really following her everywhere the moment he actually marked her.

"Hmp!" Shigeru's face was very red with embarrassment because of Rui's last remark not to mention that she was getting annoyed at him. Before she could walk out on him, Rui grabbed her hands, when she once again looked at him, he winked at her that sent her getting even redder.

"I'm sorry if you got distracted because of me, but I assure, you're the best from them all."

Shigeru rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like a sore thumb in the middle of the dance floor! Flattery will get you nowhere and excuse me, I didn't get distracted by YOU, you know! I lack practice." She stated before she walked out on him.

'Lively and Fiery…hmmm…I like that..' Rui thought as he followed her with his gaze. He lazily got up from his seat and headed out of the gym to meet his brothers.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Back at the parking lot…**

-

"Now, where to?" Shigeru asked as she was now behind the wheel.

"I'm kinda hungry." Yuki muttered. "You know how we can't concentrate on our practice if we're hungry."

"Point taken." Shigeru agreed.

"How about some pizza and pasta…" Tsukushi suggested as she relaxed herself at the back seat together with Sakurako.

Shigeru started the engine, "Here we go."

Awhile later….they entered a pizza parlor. They chose a table far away from the others near the back. They were still getting comfortable and waiting for their order when they saw a loud Umi entered the restaurant with the F4 and Seinosuke.

"Here I thought Shigeru has the loudest mouth in Tokyo." Sakurako frowned thoughtfully.

Shigeru scowled at her friend, while Yuki and Tsukushi laughed.

Sakurako ignored her glare as she shrugged, "Oh, well, I guess that'll be change."

Their teasing stopped as the new comers stopped at their table. "Hi girls!" Soujirou greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Jiro!" Yuki greeted with a flushed face while the three girls snickered after smiling back in greetings.

"Now what? I wouldn't be surprise if something bad happened to me while I eat…" Shigeru commented without looking at Rui.

Rui just raised his brow as they waited at Tsukasa, who practically scared the three guys sitting at the nearest table to find some other seats and dragged the emptied tables to connect with the Hana's table as Akira grabbed the chairs. Akira sat beside Sakurako before they kissed. Soujirou beside Yuki. Shigeru glowered as Rui sat next to her especially when the silent boy intently slid his chair nearer hers, their arms almost touching not to mention their sides, but she didn't protest not wanting to make a scene. Tsukasa sat next to Tsukushi and kissed her too, but for today he settled for her cheek, as if kissing her is a customary routine for him. Umi was sitting obviously beside Seinosuke.

Tsukushi didn't say a word or a single protest, but she didn't dare look at Tsukasa. Their conversation earlier was still fresh to her mind.

"I thought you girls have practice?" Tsukasa asked suspiciously.

Tsukushi frowned, 'since when did he got the right to question about our-my activities?' she thought.

"We have but Shigeru and I had a cheering practice a while ago then we decided to eat first before we head for home." Sakurako answered.

"Your annoying brother was even there." Shigeru added.

Tsukasa narrowed his eyes before he looked at Tsukushi, "You really got a loyal friends to lie for you. My annoying brother? Ha!" he held Tsukushi's wrist tightly. "How could Akira be there when he's with me and Soujirou?"

Tsukushi was really shock and a bit scared now that Tsukasa was obviously being possessive, one doesn't need to be a genius to figure out the way he was acting. Her friends even noticed the way Tsukasa acted when it concerned her. 'What's wrong with him when he's not like this the first time?' she thought in puzzlement. 'Okay, so maybe he's noticing me after a few days they arrive but he never showed this kind of emotion before? What's happening?' (A/N: It's one of the effect of being mark as their mate-to-be, possessiveness )

Her train of thoughts was broken when she heard Akira snorted, "Since when did I become annoying!" he protested. "I'm more on a charming side, brother!"

Shigeru rolled her eyes, "It's not Akira, but Rui, baka!"

Tsukasa suddenly looked at his silent brother, "Oh, I forgot how Rui could be very annoying at times…" he agreed. "Started guarding, eh." He smirked.

Rui just looked on.

"Anyway," Yuki said, her hands intertwined with Soujirou's. "How odd that you guys seems always around. I mean, earlier there's Rui then now there's all of you here. It seems like you're everywhere."

'Not to mention that Tsukasa was in my room earlier.' Tsukushi thought to herself.

"Small world, isn't it?" Akira grinned.

"Actually," Soujirou explained. "Seinosuke was about to go out alone with Umi but I can't remember how did he manage to drag us with him."

Not long after, their different kinds of pizza's and pasta's arrived with their pitcher's of pepsi.

Shigeru grabbed a slice of pizza and lifted it up to blew on it. She just looked at Tsukushi for a while to answer her question, then her eyes widened when she saw Rui ate at her pizza. Her eyes squinted to Rui, but he didn't seem to care as he kept on eating at the pizza Shigeru held.

"Think you're being funny, do you!" she hissed silently, making sure that they're the only two hearing their conversation.

Rui looked at her with mischief in his eyes as he grabbed a slice of pizza and brought it near Shigeru's mouth. Waiting for her to open her mouth.

Shigeru's face reddened especially when her friends looking at the two of them with amusement. Sakurako urging Shigeru to open her mouth and let Rui feed her.

Before she could decide, she felt Rui's free hands went to her jaw to open her mouth then put a small portion in. Shigeru ate some as she glared at the amused Rui. She has a feeling that whether she liked to or not she would be fed by him.

The two other couples were contented feeding each other. While Umi was the one trying very hard to feed the reluctant Seinosuke, really, he's had enough with Tsukushi's annoying cousin, but being a gentlemen and not to mention having a noble blood like him gave him the pain of being polite. With the exception of Tsukasa, he thought, since Tsukasa do anything he wanted, and it seemed politeness was the last thing on his list.

While Tsukushi ate silently, she was nervous about thinking whether Tsukasa was going to pull a stunt like what the others were doing. She took a fries and put it in her mouth, half of it was still visible to her lips, she was about to push it in with her index finger when Tsukasa called her. She looked up with a questioning look but her eyes widened when suddenly Tsukasa's face was almost touching hers as he bit the visible fries on her mouth making their lips touch. She shivered as she felt some current ran down her spine with their contact. Tsukasa's lips lingered for a while to hers as he nipped her lip.

She was still wide eyed when they parted, Tsukasa's eyes was full of mirth as he looked at her swollen lips.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	10. The Play

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**-**

**CHAPTER TEN: The Play**

-

Sakurako, Yuki and Shigeru were all excited as they ate at the Makino's breakfast table since it was the day for their performance at the record company they signed at. But before that, they're going to watch and help Tsukushi prepare for her ballet performance at the school that late afternoon.

"Morning guys!" Tsukushi greeted, a huge bag was slung on her shoulder.

"You look like you're in a hurry." Yuki noticed. Tsukushi didn't bother to sit down on the table while finishing her glass of fresh milk.

"I am, got a practice today before the performance later."

"Then we'll be going to school with you to watch and help for the stage." Sakurako said.

"And for the background music too." Shigeru added.

"Thank you, guys."

Umi entered the dining hall that moment, she looked at Tsukushi with a frown. "What's up, cuz?"

"Got a ballet play later at school."

"I bet all the Doumyouji's would be there, so I'll be watching too." She smiled cheerfully.

"I thought so."

"Anyway, I've got a problem cousin…" Umi suddenly looked worried.

"You," Sakurako pointed out with a raised brow and a sarcastic smile, "Have a problem?"

Umi nodded with a pout.

"What, can't decide where to buy some nail polish?" Sakurako taunted. They knew how shallow Umi could be. They bet she and Asai and her gang would build a fast friendship together when they meet.

"Actually no, much worse than that."

"What?" Tsukushi asked in a hurried voice. She really didn't care about her shallow cousin's problem, but that's it, she's her cousin and has the duty to hear her out. Not to mention that she's a guest at the house.

"You see, I know you know about it already since you're the one who saw me and Tsukasa kissing here at the couch…" Umi said with a sigh.

Sakurako rolled her eyes while the others gave an 'I knew it' look to each other. "Geez, I thought it's a matter of life and death."

"But it is!" Umi whined as she flipped her hair backwards. "You see, I really like Seinosuke, very much, I feel that we have this connection…then there's also Tsukasa, I mean, we kissed, it's so intense, I could feel myself being drawn to him…" she sighed. "You see my biggest problem now, I'm having a hard time making my decision who's to keep between them two."

"Boy, I'm surprise you didn't bother mentioning Akira, Soujirou and that irritating Rui." Shigeru said sarcastically.

"Thank kami or I'll deal with a worst problem." She sighed again.

"You know what?" Tsukushi said after a while, she tried her hardest not to be sarcastic. "Why don't you just let time take care of itself, you know, don't think about it too much."

Umi's face brightened, "You're right, maybe I'll just enjoy dating either Seinosuke or Tsukasa, I mean whoever between them is fine, ne?" then she stood up with a bounce. "I'll be going then, ja."

When she was gone Sakurako shook her head, "I bet it's only her who felt that connection thing with Seinosuke…"

"She's really shallow, I can't pinpoint how her brain really works." Yuki muttered before she took a bite with her bacon.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Doumyouji Mansion….**

-

"So, you gonna watch the program later?" Soujirou asked Rui.

Rui looked up from the TV, "Yeah, I bet that Ms. Loudmouth would be there." He grinned.

"Loudmouth eh…..maybe what you meant was love-mouth…."Soujirou snickered as he drank from his soda. Rui glared at him.

"Damn, it's full moon tonight!" Tsukasa muttered as he descent from the grand staircase.

Akira raised his brow, "So?"

"Remember that I marked Tsukushi, and you know what that means…."

"Don't worry bro, it's not like you're the only one…" Akira motioned his head sideward to Rui's direction.

Tsukasa shrugged as he sat next to Rui and grabbed some fries on Rui's bowl. "So, any plans for tonight, about your lady love I mean?"

"Why the sudden interest about my affairs?" Rui frowned as he scooted his bowl of fries away from his brothers, since Akira and Soujirou also grabbed a handful.

"Since we have the same predicament, dummy!"

Rui shrugged again as he burrow deeply on the couch, "Nothing really…..que serra serra…"

Tsukasa's vein popped. He was about to say something when Tsubaki spoke from somewhere before she appeared. "Anyone saw Seinosuke?"

Akira looked up, "He said something about going to the bookstore…"

"First it's Umi, and now a cashier…." Soujirou snickered.

"Bookstore rendezvous, eh." The duo chuckled.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Eitoku, Auditorium…**

-

Yuki, Sakurako, and Shigeru were already decorating the stage. They even asked permission to skip class for the event later.

"So, d'you think this stuff are enough?" Shigeru asked as she looked at their half finished work. She was standing in the middle of the stage, arms akimbo.

Sakurako frowned as she studied the decorations herself. "Ummm…..i think we just need to add some more flowers and fairy mushrooms on the sides and near-front of the stage. It's a fairy-thing to do, you know." She pointed out.

Shigeru made a face, while Yuki was mixing paint. "How are we going to manage that many fairy flowers and mushroom? It'll take a whole day which we don't have."

"But we can't leave this stage looking so dull."

Their chatters ended when someone cleared their throat as if to cut in.

"No fear, my dear, we're here to help." Rui said as he walked toward Shigeru and held her at the waist.

Shigeru lifted a brow as she inched away from Rui, "We'll appreciate your help but that doesn't mean that you're allowed to hold me around. We're not that close you know!"

Rui grinned as he slowly said, "You have no idea…"

Shigeru rolled her eyes before she went back near Yuki to help.

"Geez, you two lovebirds always manage to give us a public show." Akira snickered as he walked toward Sakurako and gave her a kiss.

"Excuse me! We're not love birds!" Shigeru contradicted. "Especially not to that weird brother of yours! He's the last man I'll ever like, if that's even possible!"

Rui just smirked with amusement while Akira and Soujirou laughed.

"Man, the irony of it all!" Soujirou bursted.

Shigeru just 'hmped' before she focused with her work, totally oblivious about what Soujirou meant.

Tsukasa rolled his eyes, "Anyway, what can we help you with?" he asked, changing the topic.

"Oh," Sakurako snapped her fingers. "Lots of big fairy flowers and mushrooms, that means its either we use a Styrofoam, huge boxes, or solidified huge papers, and then we'll paint it later."

"I think we'll go for the boxes since there's a lot of it here." Rui said as he scanned the room.

"Hmm….I'm surprise you could think…" Shigeru taunted.

Rui just shrugged, promising himself that he would definitely hunt her down later.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Later at the Auditorium…..Start of the play…**

-

"Goodluck Tsukushi, do your best!" Shigeru squealed as she hugged her friend, they were all at the back stage saying their wishes to their friend before the play started.

"I will!" Tsukushi smiled.

"We'll see you later then…"

Tsukushi nodded.

The girls were already on their way to their seats while Tsukushi was warming up when Tsukasa approached her.

"Hey." Tsukasa greeted, he was standing just behind Tsukushi.

Tsukushi turned and looked up, a bit surprised, "Hi, Tsukasa." Then she looked around.

"What are you looking around for?" Tsukasa frowned.

"I thought Umi's with you."

Tsukasa rolled his eyes. "I'm not her keeper." Then he gave a bunch of roses to her in pink colors with sweet scent. "Anyway, these are for you."

"Tsukasa, you're supposed to give them after the play." Tsukushi smiled, touched at Tsukasa's gesture. "At least after you decided you like the show."

"Whatever," Tsukasa shrugged. "I know it'll be great, after all. But don't worry, I didn't say I won't be giving anything to you later."

Tsukushi stared at the young man in front of her, disbelief in her eyes. "I know you're filthy rich Tsukasa but you don't have to give me so many flowers."

"But I want to," he shrugged. "Anyway, goodluck, dollface." He said before he walked away.

Tsukushi raised her brow, a small smile curved at her mouth as she brought the flowers to her nose.

-

**5 minutes later….**

-

After some introductory music, the play started with the drawing of the curtain…

Fairy dancers came into view, they were dancing in a soft and enchanting music. The fairy prince dancing with loneliness with the other fairies because he has no special someone to dance with. The music seemed to follow the mood of the dancers and not to mention the expressions of their emotions.

The dance took some several minutes, the audience were struck in awe.

In the F4's and the girl's rows, Tsukasa frowned, "Where the heck is she? I only came to watch because of her!"

"Patience, brother, she'll be on the next dance…" Soujirou reminded him.

Akira laughed, "You do realize that patience is not part of his vocabulary."

Tsukasa glared at them, "Shut up before I turn my thinning patience to the both of you!"

Before anyone could speak anymore, someone interrupted them. "Hey, did I miss anything?" Seinosuke asked.

Four inquiring brows raised toward him since he has a girl with him while behind them was a scowling Umi.

"Oh, everyone, I would all like you to meet, Mars…(Ehem ..hehe)…" Seinosuke introduced her with a boyish grin.

Mars nodded at them with a shy smile, "Hello, nice to meet all of you."

The girls greeted her back with a smile, while the two playboys nodded as Tsukasa kept on scowling.

"Oh, the bookstore girl!" Soujirou snapped his fingers. "I knew it!"

"Hmp!" Umi made a snotty noise before she went over to Tsukasa and clung to his arms as she whispered, "So much for choosing."

The Hana's just exchanged an amuse smile, while Tsukasa gave a disgruntled look.

Back at the stage…a more romantic music came from the background…

The fairy prince as Junpei was wandering around the fairy garden, he spotted a young and beautiful lady dancing around, she looked like a fairy and yet she has no wings.

Tsukushi dances gracefully around the stage as her emotions being portrayed on the dance. Her, as a fairy being sad because she was alone and she has no wings that was why others were taunting her because she was different. She doesn't belong.

As she made some pirouette and she twirled and twirled around the stage smoothly, she stopped with surprise when a young fairy-man met her at the end of her turn. The fairy-man held her and they both dance, love in their movements and in their faces. Suddenly, as their dance progresses…a wing sprout on Tsukushi's back (I have no idea how did they do that….frown the power of fanfic), making her a fairy princess being in love with a fairy prince.

The audience clapped their hands as the emotional dance ended. And before it all ended, at the last scene, Tsukushi and Junpei danced the Thumbelina music 'Let me be your wings.'

Some of the audience cried, others emotional and some feeling the love. While not very far, a curly haired guy being furious with jealousy at the sweetness he was seeing on the stage even though it was only a show. His possessive instinct taking place and not to mention that it was the night where his other self, so are his brothers, time of transformation.

Everyone applauded as the show ended.

The emcee and the ballet teacher appeared to thank the audience and to introduce the closing number.

The Hana's on their seat stood, Soujirou looked at them with a frown. "Where are you girls going?"

"We're playing a music for the closing number…" Shigeru answered.

"I know it'll be awesome like your previous performance." Rui said with adoration.

Shigeru rolled her eyes, "I won't be surprise if we start to suck now." She huffed before she walked away, leaving a laughing Rui.

The F3 looked at him in disbelief. Rui never laughed.

"Ohhh….this is the first time I'll see them perform." Tsubaki said with excitement.

"Me too." Seinosuke second the motion.

"There's only one thing to say," The F4 almost said in unison, "They're great!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**After a while…at the stage…**

-

As the equipment being ready, the emcee walked again in the middle of the stage… "I know many of you loved their songs, that's why we're bringing them to all of you before this play ended…"

The student body clapped and cheered while the parents were just watching with intrigue and anticipation.

"…but before anything else…I would like to congratulate them for winning the band competition that would lead them to being a famous rock chicks. I, together with the school are very proud to have them as students here…imagine them, schooling HERE…others would envy us!"

The audience laughed.

"Anyway, I know you'd rather see them play than me blabbering here…so without further hindrance…here's what you all have been waiting for…..The Hana's!" the emcee walked out of the stage.

Shigeru, Yuki, and Sakurako walked to their designated instrument, they were wearing their same tight-low waist jeans and black blouse, part of their belly were revealed. Tsukushi followed, she changed her clothes like the other three. She took the mic from its stand as she smiled.

"Hello everyone…well, thanks for watching the show and I hope you enjoyed it…and since you've been watching mellow-romantic play earlier…well it's time for us to rock your world!" Tsukushi said in a half yelling voice so the crowds could hear her.

The audience cheered.

"But before that, I would also like to thanks my bandmates, well, obviously without each one of them here on the stage, The Hana's won't be here, so a big-huge-mega thanks, love you guys…" then she looked at Shigeru.

Shigeru nodded as she raised her arms and making some countdown-noise with her drum sticks. Tsukushi made a half crouch position as she waited for Shigeru's drum roll and the follow up instruments.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me, still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside, I know you're still there_

_Watching me wanting me, I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you loving you, I won't let you pull me down_

Sakurako and Yuki heightened their guitars rythmn in cadence with Shigeru's drum, Tsukushi started walking here and about, head-banging and slight-jumping for a while before she resumed in her crouch-like stance, face down as if getting all her concentration with singing, both her hands were clasping the head of her mic.

"They're good!" Tsubaki and Seinosuke said in admiration.

Mars nodded, "Uhuh…I used to dream on being part of a band too…" her hands clasped on her lap.

Umi just pouted as she clung on Tsukasa who heed no mind to her as his full attention was on the girl singing on the stage. As always, their song was as cryptic like the others.

_Hunting you I can smell you----alive, your heart pounding in my head_

Tsukushi stared at the crowd as if in a trance, her voice looming and affecting them. She head-banged as she twirled around and jumped slightly, letting the loud music lead her.

Shigeru banged her head in the air as she drummed away….that was the same with Yuki and Sakurako as they jumped like lunatics just like Tsukushi as they guitar away.

Tsukushi stopped dead as she stood still, her head bowed but her eyes trailing at the crowds…

And then her eyes unintentionally stopped and stared at Tsukasa…

_Watching me wanting me, I can feel you pull me down _

_Saving me raping me, watching me, I can feel you pull me down….._

Tsukasa could feel his blood boiling as his other half wanted to take control. Tsukushi repeated the chorus 'till it fades, her eyes not leaving Tsukasa as if daring him. To what? She didn't know.

Sweat poured on the Hana's face and body as they smiled after their song then Shigeru started another beat…

"Hey, did you think it's already finish…well, it's not…" Tsukushi said after breaking her eye contact with Tsukasa. She couldn't understand but there was a part of her waiting and expecting for something but she couldn't name it.

The girls jumped and head banged some more as Tsukushi rounded the stage.

_Now i will tell you what i've done for you, 50 thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you, and you still won't hear me_

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself, maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you, just when i thought i reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again, I'm going under, drowning in you, I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through, I'm going under_

Tsukushi walked down the isle and toward the crowds as she let some on-the-way student sang with her…

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies, so i don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head, so i can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

She nodded her thanks to the girl and walked near the F4's seat and held her mic with a raised brow, daring one of them to sing with her…Umi turned her nose up and looked away…Tsukushi shrugged…Mars stood up and raised her hand in the air as she slightly banged her head in cadence with Tsukushi and the very loud music…

_I'm going under, drowning in you, I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through, so go on and scream, scream at me I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again, I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_

Tsukushi and Mars laughed and sang to their hearts content, Tsubaki stood and sing with them, Tsukushi tripped slightly as she moved backwards to give room to Tsubaki and half sitting on Tsukasa before she re-instilled her bearing and bow as a thanks as she left and walked toward the stage while she continued singing…she walked up the stage and went toward Yuki and Sakurako to sing with them the chorus till it fade…

I_'m going under, drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever, I've got to break through….._

Tsukushi sang aloud as she jumped and crouch…her vocal nerves revealing its color on her neck slightly as Shigeru rolled her drums away…Yuki kept on playing while Sakurako smash her guitar on the ground a few times in cadence with the song and the music…

As the song finished…The Hana huffed and bowed before they left the stage…the crowd cheered…and the emcee appeared once again…

"Thank you, The Hana's…geez they're sooo hot…everyone, I would like to say that go grab your opportunity to talk to them, picture with them, take videos and their signatures, even have an off-the-market making the video thingy of them, even on-the-campus hidden or snapshots videos 'coz I'm telling you they'll be hotstuff a few weeks from now…and you won't get your chance anymore once they become public property. Since they're signing a contract with one of the biggest music company here in japan and abroad…and you'll barely get a hold of them…so grab your chance now!" the emcee laughed. "I myself did all those, even getting their signatures on my car. The school principal even has their hands printed on the wall! Man, I'm making an ad on them, am I?" he nodded his head. "Years from now, they'll be the music goddesses…think U2, Linkin Park…..etc.." then he sighed. "So guys out there, court them now or you'll be sorry later…" then he waved. "Well, goodbye now and see you on some other programs later…ciao…"

He walked away, the lights dimmed as the Hana's demo song drifted in the air as a background music.

The F4, Tsubaki, Mars, Seinosuke, and a reluctant Umi went at the backstage, and congratulated the girls.

Umi who saw Junpei smiled a wolfish smile and left with him after saying her goodbye's to the others. The girls rolling their eyes with amusement.

Tsubaki kissed each of them in the cheek, so was Mars and Seinosuke before they said their goodbye also.

"See you girls later I guess…" Mars said with a shy smile. "I'll be your number one fan."

The girls grinned as they waved goodbye to the three.

The F4 were the last to say their congrats and peck a kiss on the Hana's cheek.

"Hey, we gotta get moving if we don't want to be late on our meeting at our record label!" Sakurako remarked.

"Well, we better go too," Soujirou said as he gave a meaningful look to his brothers.

"But what about our band's play?" Yuki frowned.

"We'll be there promise, we just…uhh…need to be somewhere right now…" he gave a kiss on Yuki before he left with the others.

"Well, I gotta get my ballet things and stuff home, so I'll catch up later…" Tsukushi shrugged before waving and walking away.

Shigeru then frowned as she scratched her head. "And I gotta get some stuff and my spare clothes on my locker so I'll see you two too later."

"And we'll be on our way, we guess…" Sakurako and Yuki shrugged.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**Starting next chapter, I would upped this fic for rated M.**

And thanks to: **aliof1873, xcb, devilish angel 4eva, Alicia, macjill, kenni **– my apology if it bothers you so much but don't forget that this is only fanfiction and I'm not the only one using these kinds of themes…and since this is a dark fic so yeah, things like killing should be expected, that's why I'm putting some romance, humors, and feelings to it. But if this bothers you so, my only suggestion is to not read it. **Deb, kaori-angel, mangadreams, miki hanazawa, danny10.**

**Well, here's next chapter. Yorishiku!**


	11. The Hunt

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**-**

**Warning: **Death, blood, gore….and whatnot…so **_this is not for the feints of hearts people; _**just to warn you. I upped the rating and warned you guys so no one would complain that I'm brandishing this death/gore fic on rated T.

-

-

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: The Hunt**

**-**

**Soujirou and Akira**

As they parted ways with the Hana's; Sakurako and Yuki, they drove to certain club that catered low class women, it seemed that it was their only option if they wanted to be done with after a few minutes instead of waiting for a lady to approach them like they used to do.

As they parked their car and they got out of it, women were already eyeing them with lust. They looked at each other meaningfully before they nodded and walked off to different directions. Akira whistled his way toward the inside of the club while Soujirou walked to the near alley way, he knew that someone was following him.

Just as he thought, after he turned to the dark alley, someone grabbed him from behind and when he turned back, the woman kissed him. He kissed her while he backed away further and once they reached the end of the alley, he changed form and before the woman could scream, he covered her mouth with a rough kiss and fucked her to death.

-

Inside the club, Akira eyed his surroundings as he made way to a table at the dark corner as different dance lights followed the music as it moved around the club.

Akira smirked as he saw a lady walking out of the powder room, "Hey, pretty face." He called smoothly.

The lady frowned but when she saw his handsome face when the roaming lights hit Akira's face, she grinned stupidly, not knowing the danger she just put herself into as she walked sexily toward him.

And when Akira reached her, he pushed her micro mini upwards before she could straddle his lap. And when their lips met, Akira managed to adjust his pants and as the lights danced around in a frenzy manner, their movements followed the crazy light in cadence. Akira's changed of demeanor and the girl struggling to be free was being ignored by the oblivious people. And after a certain techno dance finished, their very own dance of death ended, Akira pushed the lifeless lady aside, he stood up as the lady's body slumped on the cushioned seat at that dark corner. Only later that someone would notice what became of her.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Recording Studio…**

**-**

"Hey! There you are guys!" Sakurako called out as she ran toward Akira and gave him a quick kiss before she frowned. "What's up with the odd perfume?"

"What perfume?" Akira tried to look innocent.

When suddenly, Sakurako slapped his shoulder, "You bastard, you went off fucking some slut, did you!"

Soujirou snickered beside him that earned a glare from Akira.

"Hey, it's not like that…" Akira said in a frustrated sigh. How could he tell her casually, _'Hey sweetie, I fucked some nameless hoe to satisfy my other vicious form.'_ He thought sarcastically.

"I knew you're such a playboy!" she still yelled.

Akira threw his hands in the air.

"Hey, what's the screaming about?" Yuki asked with confusion as she walked toward the trio.

"Because Mr. Hotstuff here decided it was fun to play around behind my back!" Sakurako muttered, her hands were crossing at her chest as she gave Akira an accusing look.

"Think what you like woman," Akira then answered in a yelling tone, "Next time if I wanted to jerk off, remind me to find you!" he said before walking somewhere.

"See!" Sakurako turned toward his back as her hands were swishing in the air, "You just admit it!"

"Whatever, woman!"

As Sakurako walked to the other way, Yuki looked at Soujirou with a questioning look as they were left alone. Soujirou raised his arms in mock surrender. "Hey, don't give that look, I really don't want to have a fight with you."

Yuki sighed, being a mild person as she is, "Just tell me one thing?" she said as she took a seat.

Soujirou sat beside her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "What is it?"

"I don't care wherever you and Akira went off to, just tell me, were you there to cheat on us?"

"No." Soujirou said truthfully. "There's no way we'll gonna cheat on you girls."

Yuki sighed, "Then why?"

"It's a little complicated, but the time will come that you'll understand."

"Okay," then she stood up. "Well, I better prepare for later."

Soujirou, nodded. Thankful that Yuki is not a war-freak like Sakurako.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**The same time like when Soujirou and Akira went to the club…**

**-**

Tsukushi went inside their mansion, frowning when the lights were all off, she shrugged and continued getting inside.

She went straight to her room to get some stuff and changing clothes. She went to the bathroom to wash up for a while.

After a while, she was combing her hair when she heard some faint noise, she frowned. She shrugged and continued her task, then it came again. She then put her comb down and went to check the noise.

At the long dark hallway, just like in some kind of a horror movie when the audience started screaming to get away and don't continue walking there, and yet she still continued. She frowned as she noticed at the east wing of the hallway that Umi's room was slightly open and the noise was coming in there. She took a step slowly to the room.

When she was already in front of the room, Tsukushi hesitated for a while before she slowly pushed the door opened, and what she saw there almost scared the living daylights out of her, as if she was really in some kind of a horror movie where she really needed to run.

On top of the bed was the shrieking and begging Umi to let her go, it could have been a wild romp on the bed if her partner wasn't a beastly creature who was towering above her and literally taking the life out of her.

She gasped, almost frantic as her hands tightened on the door knob.

She could see blood oozing continuously out of her cousin.

Whatever she saw this night would be left on her memory as long as she lived.

That is if she lives after this encounter.

So, is this the infamous rapist killer?

She felt like choking. She could still hear Umi's pleading voice.

Then it stunned her of what she heard next…it was like a last plead…

"O…ne…gai…….J-jun…pei…."

Junpei!

Tsukushi's mind went in chaos. Junpei? THE Junpei she danced with just hours ago? The Junpei who was so sweet and always smiling…

For seconds, she was just standing there…numb….

And then it startled her when her eyes focused again, her eyes widened seeing that this monster a few feet away from her who was Junpei a few hours ago was now looking at her!

With a scream, Tsukushi fled away like a lightning bolt, wondering where all the house help could be? A cold feeling evaded her as she thought that maybe he killed them all! She screamed again as Junpei suddenly jumped out of nowhere and now blocking her way on the stairs. She thought of jumping on the stairs down the first floor, but it would be stupid, she would just injure herself and who knows what would happened then.

'Oh god! Oh god!' she thought in panic as she bolted up the stairs again and headed for her wing at the west side. 'What the hell? This is no fucking movie!' her head screamed as she neared her quarters.

A shrill cry came out of her voice as she saw him nearing her, she leapt inside her room and slammed the door hard and locked the entire bolt. She gasped for air as she slid down, her back at the closed door. When hearing that the thing on the other side of her door wouldn't stop, she scrambled to her feet and searched for her cellphone.

"Fuck!" she screamed in frustration when she remembered that her cellphone was in her bag and her bag was at the first floor near the main door with her car keys. And there was no phone inside her room, only the house phone connected to the phone at the kitchen if she needed a maid in her room or she wanted something.

She knew that the door wouldn't stop the rapist-killer-maniac outside her door. A light of hope was shining in her eyes as she saw her terrace, she hurriedly went toward it, all she needed was some bunch of knotted blanket for her to climb down.

But before she could do that, the door burst open and in came the bloody eyed furry terror that was snarling at her.

"Double fuck!" she muttered as she decided to just jump.

In her panic haste, everything went to a fast pace, as she saw the thing run toward her, and when someone jumped up her terrace and in an instant, the newly arrived stopped her from jumping as he hugged her body possessively to his.

Tsukushi frowned but all thoughts flew out of her mind as she saw the fluffy werewolf who was approaching them.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" she muttered in a mixture of anger and fear.

She managed to raise her brow when the thing stopped on his tracks as he saw the man behind her. She frowned when the man behind her growled, as if he was angry at something. She gaped seeing the huge fluffy thing before them whimpered before scooting out of the room. In her amusement, 'Junpei' even managed to close the door. _How very polite._

Then, she became alert once again when she felt the hands of the stranger caressing her body and his face nuzzling her wounded neck. A shiver ran down her spine. She sighed, then it hit her, how could a person jumped up on a very high terrace?

With a frown, she freed herself from the man behind her and she turned to him. What she saw shocked her, but she couldn't help but to admire this one. If Junpei looked all fluffy and bushy with those stretched limbs and bloody eyes. Well, the person, or this half-guy half-what? Looked yummy in a mysterious and chilling way. Something in her felt like this guy was dangerous. He has long curly hair, cat-like grey-silver eyes, claw hands, tone muscle, silver-ish complexion, and a glinting fang that was barely visible. And besides his coloring and hands, he was all human.

She even frowned when it seemed like she had seen him many times before.

As if not wanting to startle him, she backed away slowly, but as she backed away, he started walking toward her.

She whimpered. The half-guy crouch in front of her as if ready to pounce.

When she got inside, she tried to close her French door, but the half-guy beat her to it as he pounced toward her, Tsukushi shrieked before she ran to the door, but before she could open it, the half-guy grabbed her and threw her on her bed. Fear struck her full time as he climbed on top of her, she remembered what she saw at Umi's room.

She has half-a-mind to push him away but she feared that if she did, he would go wild and mad. So, she kept steady as she watched him with squinted eyes.

She took a sharp intake of breath when he watched her face for a while before he bent forward and nuzzled her face and then her neck. Tsukushi was shock feeling the sensual tingling inside her, as if she was expecting this to happen all along.

A moan escaped her mouth as the guy kissed her neck sensually while his clawed hands were going on different directions at the same time, feeling every inch of her body.

Surprised as she arched her body to him and when she called out his name.

"Tsukasa…."

Tsukushi's eyes widened, when she looked at him, she saw his eyes glinted, as if pleased that she knew him. Then she shrieked as he tore her clothes and left her naked under his scrutinizing eyes. She has half-a-mind to cover herself but she didn't dare.

"Tsukasa?" she asked with a frown. "How could this be possible? Is it really you?"

Instead of talking, he gave a feral grin before he kissed her deeply once again. Tsukushi moaned as her hands went around his neck and kissed him back.

She gasped as she felt his fingers on her womanhood, touching and probing as he kissed her all over. Then, he got up to peel the remaining of his clothes, Tsukushi automatically covered her breast with her hands and she closed her legs together as she watched him undress in front of her. Her eyes widened when she noticed his manhood. It was huge.

When Tsukasa came back on top of her, she gave him a weary look, still remembering her cousin. "I don't think I can---" her breath was caught as her eyes watered when he suddenly entered her. Pain filled her senses, as she breathe and her hands dug on his back.

"Fuck you, you're so big, damnit!" she hissed. But Tsukasa just continued nibbling on her neck.

And after the pain subsided, though she was still feeling a little uncomfortable because his manhood was stretching her so much, pleasure washed over her.

And when she started to moan, Tsukasa move on her body vigorously.

-

**At the school…**

Shigeru was on her way to leave to follow her friends when she heard someone growled. She stiffened. She looked cautiously around her before she breaks into a run toward the school exit. Whatever that was howling out there sure was a bad news!

She almost tripped when someone block her way, her eyes widened seeing some inhumane guy with shoulder length hair, grayish-silver eyes, that goes for the skin too, fangs and clawed hands.

Shigeru tried to act cool and confident even though she felt like fainting as the guy advanced toward her, "Hey you there, punk, better get out of my way!" but the guy just kept on advancing.

Uh-oh!

When Rui was about to pounce on her, Shigeru retrace her track and run for the stairs, Rui hot on her trails. She frantically tried all of the doors to open but it was all locked.

With a hiss, she went up another stairs again until she reached the school's roof top. Not a good choice!

She jumped hearing the door being slammed shut. She looked around for a place to hide. She found one curve-like thingy on the wall and crouch on it.

But her relief was cut short as Rui appeared in front of her, she screamed when he pulled her to him and carried her over his shoulder.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she yelled as she kicked and wailed.

She was startled when he put her on top of a bench near a rooftop's basketball court, lay her there as he hovered over her after stripping her off her garments.

"Help! Rapist!" she hollered.

But Rui just continued kissing her, and exploring her body. She was about to scream once again when a painful prodding on her womanhood caught her voice as pain filled her body. She winced as Rui went all the way inside her, only stopping when he was buried to the hilt. Shigeru couldn't do anything but to curl her legs around his waist and wove her arms around his shoulder as tears escaped her eyes.

"….and now you'll have to marry me…..!" she said with a sniff.

She could feel rather than hear the guy on top of her chuckling.

When pain subsided and pleasure took over, Rui started moving on top of her as she, rather than resisting, bucked her hips meeting his as lust and passion filled their senses.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Back at the studio…**

**-**

At the parking lot, Tsukushi stirred on her seat as she rubbed her eyes, after blinking, she looked around dazedly and all she met was Tsukasa's loving gaze on her.

"What are you looking---?" she stopped when she felt something sore in her body, then her eyes widened as she remembered what happened. "Did that really happened?"

Tsukasa nodded.

"And you are a---?"

Tsukasa cut her off, "I'll explain later, now you have to impress those people behind that recording company with your songs. You know what they say, the show must go on." He said before kissing her.

"How did we get here?" she frowned.

"I drive us here, of course." He shrugged.

-

**At the rooftop…**

**-**

Shigeru stirred, and when her eyes blinked open, all the things that happened came back to her then she sat up abruptly that caused her to wince. Her body felt sore. She grumbled as she started picking up her clothes, at least the wearable ones since her jacket was torn to pieces and so were her underwear, then she started dressing herself.

When she turned around, she saw Rui watching her with adoration.

She arched her brow, "What the fuck are you looking at!"

Rui arched his brow too, "Is that the way you speak to your betrothed?"

Shigeru almost choked before suddenly, it hit her, she was fucked by someone a while ago at this very spot. She frowned before looking at Rui, "Hey, stop talking nonsense and tell me where's that pervert guy who took my virginity, I swear I'm gonna skin him alive! That sex starve maniac!" she fumed. Since now that she knew that he was only after sex and not gonna kill her then her confidence returned in high esteem.

To her amazement, Rui laughed as he came close to her and embraced her tightly, "Really sweetheart! Then, why don't you try to skin me alive since I'm that sex starve maniac as you call it."

Shigeru was stunned.

"But how did that---?"

"Later, my sweet," he cut her off. "I'll explain after your performance at the recording company."

"Holy fuck!" Shigeru suddenly race to the door as she remembered their performance. Rui ran after her. When Shigeru noticed him following her, she asked in annoyance, "What the fuck are you following me for!"

"I'll drive you there."

"Whatever screw boy, but that doesn't mean I'm not annoyed with you anymore."

To her bafflement, Rui just chuckled.

**000000**

**At the studio…**

**-**

Everything was on its place and Sakurako and Yuki were pacing around the room, "Where are they, anyway?" Sakurako asked in exasperation.

"I'm here!" Tsukushi called.

Akira and Soujirou looked at Tsukasa with a raise brow, they already knew what happened since Tsukushi was still alive. Tsukasa just shrugged in return.

"Okay, now that you're here, thank goodness," Sakurako said, "All we have to wait is Shigeru…"

Then the door burst opened again, "Okay, let's get this thing going!" she chirped as she bounced around the room as if nothing happened while Rui sat on one of the empty chairs.

"Where were you?" Yuki asked, looking at Shigeru.

Shigeru blushed before she answered, "Traffic." She glared at Rui when he laughed.

After a while, a woman entered the room, "Good evening, everyone. Ready to rock?"

The four girls nodded excitedly.

"Then let's get rockin'."

The F4 went out of the room to watch over the glass room where the others were as the four girls were left there with the people behind the record label.

Feeling perky, Tsukushi kicked off her shoes and remained shoeless as Shigeru started to count with her drum stick.

At the other glass room, the F4 were surprised seeing their sister and Seinosuke entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Tsukasa asked.

"We decided to watch after Seinosuke brought his mate home, our home to rest, then we decided to come here." As they looked at the other room, Tsukushi started singing and they could hear it through the open speaker.

**_Try to tell me what I shouldn't do, You should know by now_**

**_I won't listen to you, Walk around with my hands_**

**_Up in the air, 'Coz I don't care_**

**_I'm all right, I'm fine, Just freak out let it go_**

Tsukushi kicked and jumped around the room as she banged her head to the beat of the music…

**_I'm gonna live my life, I can't ever run and hide, I won't compromise_**

'**_Cause I'll never know, I'm gonna close my eyes, I can't watch the time go by_**

**_I won't keep it inside, Freak out let it go, Just freak out let it go_**

Tsukushi started pacing the room slowly as she sang the next line…her hands once in a while waving in the air…

**_You don't always have to do everything right, Stand up for yourself and put up a fight_**

**_Walk around with your hands, Up in the air, Like you don't care_**

**_I'm alright I'm fine, Just freak out let it go, Let it go, On my own, Let it go_**

_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah…**_

Tsukushi ended the song as she sat on the floor lazily as if she was not in front of this bunch of important people as the background music faded away.

Next was a thunderous of applause…

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**That was chapter 11. Thankies to you guys who kept reading and coming back for more!**

**I agree and noticed that this fic is more on physical, while my others are more on emotional.**


End file.
